


Birds Of A Feather (Young Justice Robin X Oc)

by PetraGirl



Series: Young Justice [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraGirl/pseuds/PetraGirl
Summary: Rachel has always been labeled as odd and she was fine with that. Being the adopted daughter of John Constantine, having dark magic, being a loner, she was okay.But then a certain Dark Knight offers her a chance to be a part of a team of young superheroes.Will she take the chance? Is she ready to leave her shell? Will she finally let go of all her demons? Will she let herself love?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Raven, Robin (DCU)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Young Justice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206626
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Favorite Teen Titans Writings, Young Justice





	1. Character Profile

**NAME** : Rachel Constantine

 **AGE** : 13 – 21

 **PARENTS** : Trigon and Arella Roth

 **PLACE OF ORIGIN:** Azarath

 **ADOPTED PARENT** : John Constantine

 **POWERS** :

Empathy (Can sense and alter the emotions of others. Can calm, suppress negativity, can make someone fall in love with her)

Healing (Can absorb the pain of the wounded into herself)

Astral projection (Her soul self takes the shape of a raven, can travel, become intangible, act as a shield, teleport herself and others)

Flight

Manipulate pure shadows and darkness

Manipulate time and energy (Can stop time)

Manipulate emotions (Can cause pain, induce tension, fear based)

Magic

Limited Precognition (Can predict future events, but happens involuntarily and infrequently)

Hand-to-hand combat

Can induce pride (But leaves her exhausted for days)

Interdimensional Travel

Telekinesis

 **LOVE INTEREST:** Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing

 **SUPERHERO ALIAS:** Raven

**OTHERS:**

-Uses the magic words: Azarth Metrion Zinthos

-Constantine took her in after she trapped her father in a gem she wears on her forehead.

 **PERSONALITY** : Raven acts utterly emotionless and is abrupt in her speech which makes her appear cold and strange. She is a very mature and sensible girl though she doesn’t know how to deal with people. She is also very blunt and straightforward and has excellent leadership. Though she doesn’t really know how to deal with people, she shows deep care and compassion to those who gain her trust. She also tries to hide the fact that she cares.

 **WEAKNESS** : Her main weakness is her emotions, especially anger. When she gets angry, it consumes her and really brings out her demonic nature.  
  
  
  
  


~ _**Hey y'all.**_

_**Here's our Oc for the new story** _

_**Sorry it's not a reader's insert one, but I just felt a need to do this** _

**_I've always shipped Robin and Raven together. Since I'm not really a fan of Robin and Starfire's relationship, I just think it was too, plain? Boring? Bland? Am I the only one who thinks that?_ **

_**I've decided to do this. I would've given Raven a whole different storyline, but the same powers and the same family background.** _

_**But I'll only do the first two seasons, sorry. I'm just not a big fan of season 3.** _

_**I was also considering doing a Wally West X Reader Story too but, I couldn't bring myself too.** _

_**It would be hard considering what happened in season 2.** _

_**Anyway, I'm really excited for this one, as it will be my first series ever.** _


	2. Independence Day

**GOTHAM CITY; JULY 4TH; 12:00 EDT**

It was a beautiful day in Gotham City.

The sky was blue, birds were chirping and families were having a great time together, playing games and having picnic in the park.

Suddenly, little droplets of snow fall from the sky, and one by one, each of the people were frozen in ice prisons.

A man and his two kids look up to see the famous Ice Villain, Mr Freeze, standing on a cliff nearby, holding a giant freeze gun.

“Enjoying family time?” He asked sarcastically, then froze up the man and his kids.

“My family has other plans.”

Freeze slid down the cliff, aiming his gun at the helpless people.

But then, his gun his hit with a Batarang.

“Batman.” Freeze started. “I was wondering when……”

He turns to find no one there.

A boyish cackle is heard, and then someone jumps over Freeze's head, landing in front of him.

The young hero, Robin, threw two more Birderangs at Freeze, cracking his helmet.

“Oh. Boy Wonder. The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison. Frankly, I'm underwhelmed.” Freeze said, aiming his gun at the Boy Wonder.

“Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here.” Robin said, with impatience.

“Kids. Always in such a rush.” Freeze said, shaking his head.

“Not talking to you.” Robin says in a sing-song voice.

Freeze looks confused as Robin points behind him.

He turns, only to see Batman arrive with a flying punch to his face, breaking off the glass of his helmet.

**Star City Main Bridge; July 4th; 9:01 PDT**

Another Ice Villain, Icicle Junior, lands on a bridge, icing it and then creating a shell of ice, which knocks cars off balance, causing them to crash into each other.

He laughs maniacally but then arrows start raining down.

A green one hits his shoulder, blinking red, before blowing up. Another one hits him, pushing him backwards.

He shook his head, before looking up at the direction where the arrows were coming from to see Green Arrow and his partner Speedy standing on the bridge, their arrows nocked in their bows.

“Finally!” Icicle Junior growls. “I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here.”

He raised his hand towards the archers, making it into a cannon, shooting icicles at the two.

The two archers begin releasing arrows with ease.

“Junior’s doing this for attention?” Speedy asks, surprised.

The ice Junior threw were deflected by their arrows, but then they hit the top of bridge they were standing, freezing it up, making the archers run down the suspenders.

“I’m telling you now. This little distraction better not interfere.”

The archers launch another pair of arrows, but Junior created a shield over himself.

The arrows explode, leaving a small hole in the shield, that Junior shoots ice through at the incoming Speedy.

Speedy jumps, flipping over him as he grabs and strings another arrow. He fired the arrow at Junior hitting him in the jaw, finally knocking him out.

“Ha ha ha! Kid had a glass jaw.” Green Arrow said, as Speedy landed a few feet away.

“Hilarious.” Speedy said, walking over to his mentor.

“Can we go?” He asked, growing impatient. “Today’s the day.”

**PEARL HARBOR; JULY 4TH; 6:02 HST**

The harbor has a lot of ships frozen in place, ice shards protruding out of them.

The ice villainess, Killer Frost, continues her mission of icing the ships, creating even more snowfall.

She's throwing Ice at the famous Aquaman, who dodges jumping down from the Turret, on to one of the ships' deck.

Killer Frost was faster, and froze him up, as soon as his feet touched ground.

But then, his protégé, Aqualad, jumps over him, as Aquaman frees himself from the ice.

“Don’t tell me you’re not excited.” Aquaman said to his protégé.

“Right now, my King, I am more focused on the matter at hand.” The young dark-skinned Atlantean said in a very formal tone.

He dodged another shot of ice, running left, before running right, distracting Killer Frost.

She’s about to strike again but Aqualad jumps, pulling out his Water-bearers that form dual maces, causing the eel tattoos on his arms to glow.

Again Killer Frost aims at the teen, nearly hitting him, but he puts his Water-bearers in the way, blocking the attack. 

Freeing them, he lands before the ice villainess giving her a strong uppercut, finally knocking her out.

Aquaman comes to stop behind him, crossing him arms.

“Well?”

“Yes, I’m excited.” Aqualad admits, smiling excitedly. “Today’s the day.”

**GOTHAM CITY; JULY 4TH; 1:00 EDT**

In another part of Gotham City, Icicle Snr. is causing his own havoc, by making snow blizzards, trapping citizens and cars underneath.

He then proceeds to shooting ice shards over other citizens, trapping them in ice cages.

Snr raised his hand, about to shoot another ice shard at a woman and her child, when suddenly his is hit on the head with something.

Snr turns to see a young girl floating above him, a man in a long trench coat standing below her.

Snr groaned.

“I expected a real hero, not some little girl.”

“Little girl?” Raven seethed in her normal monotone voice, her eye twitching. “I’ll show you what this little girl can do.”

Raven raised her hands, chanting her famous magic words, as her eyes glowed white.

“Azarth Metrion Zinthos.”

A burst of shadows escaped her palm, rushing towards Snr, who shot at it back with ice, sending it flying back at Raven, who flew out of the way, dodging the attack.

Snr smirked and threw multiple icicles at the young heroine.

Raven caught them all in black shadow orbs, and sent them back at the villain, who jumped out of the way just before they could hit him.

Snr growled and glanced up at the girl who seemed to smirk at him.

It was hard to tell, considering her ever on poker face.

Snr made ice fists and punched the concrete below him, icing it up, and sending a huge chunk of block at Raven, hitting her in the stomach, sending her flying back, landing at the feet of the man, who had been standing there watching the fight.

“So……you’re doing pretty well.” John Constantine said sarcastically, a smirk on his handsome face.

Raven glared up at him.

“You know, this……will be a lot easier if you’d just help me.” She said standing up.

“Nope. You’re the hero, I’m not.”

“Yeah. But I have places to go. And if I don’t finish on time, I’m going to be late.” Raven said, turning back to face the ice villain.

“Oh? But I thought you said, and I quote, _you’re not at all ready to be part of a team that’s all teenage boys, with their wild emotions and hormones flying around_ , now you’re worried about being late?”

Raven blushed, as her eyes widened and she jumped out of the way of an incoming ice blast, which freeze Constantine’s legs, pinning him to the ground.

“Okay, this is not cool. Raven, love, finish it.”

Raven rolled her eyes, before turning to Snr, pulling up her hood over her head.

“With pleasure.”

She raised her hand, glowing black, as huge chunks of debris rise from the ground, all in black orbs, following her control.

Raven starts throwing them at Snr, who tries shooting them down with ice.

However, there were too much for him, and one lands on him, finally knocking him out.

Raven lands, freeing John who raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk on his fine.

“Okay fine. Maybe I am a little excited.” Raven admitted. “After all, today’s the day.”

**CENTRAL CITY; JULY 4TH; 11:03 CDT**

Ice covers the edges of a hole in the wall of a Jewelry Story.

On the road, Captain Cold is surrounded by Flash and Kid Flash, who were running circles around him.

He attempts to shoot them with his cold gun, but obviously they are too fast for him.

One of his blasts misses Flash and ends up hitting a car, freezing it solid.

“Stealing ice? Really? Isn't that a big cliché for even Captain Cold?” Flash asks, still running circles around the villain.

“Come on! We don’t have time for this!” Kid Flash said impatiently.

He slipped on his red googles over his eyes, breaking out of the circle, heading for Cold.

Cold suddenly turned, aiming his gun at the teen.

Kid Flash dodges but some of the ice hit his shoulder.

But Kid doesn’t give up, turning back and swiping the cold gun from Cold's hands.

Cold growls, realizing that his weapon was gone.

He raises his head, but before he could even move, Flash hits him with a hard cross to the face, knocking him to the ground.

“Calm down, Kid.” Flash said nonchalantly, to his protégé.

“Oh, please!” Kid Flash said in annoyance.

“You’ll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with Cold even.” He shook his head. “No! No way!”

Then he finished, his eyes glowing in excitement. “Today’s the day.”

**Washington D.C.; July 4th; 14:00 EDT**

**The Hall of Justice**

Before the Hall Of Justice, Batman, Aquaman and Green Arrow stood, with their protégés by their side.

“Today’s the day.” Batman said, placing his hand on Robin’s shoulder.

“Welcome to the Hall of Justice.” Green Arrow continues.

“Headquarters of the Justice League.” Aquaman finishes.

A portal is suddenly opened beside them, and the heroes watch as Constantine and Raven walked through it.

“Told you we’d be late.” Raven muttered to John, crossing her arms.

Batman walked towards them.

“Raven, thank you for accepting my invitation to join the team.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Can we get this over with?” She asked in her usual monotone voice, making Batman raise a brow at her and glanced at John who shrugged.

“I’ll leave her in your care.” John said, making another portal.

“I can take care of myself.” Raven stubbornly said, making John shake his head at her, walking through the portal as it closed up behind him.

“Why don’t you come meet the team?” Batman said, leading Raven back to the group.

“This is my sidekick Robin.” Batman said, standing in front of the Boy Wonder, who gave the girl a friendly smile.

“Raven, the night hero. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Robin said politely.

“Same.” Raven said shortly, but cringed inwardly at her cold response. “Nice to……meet you too.”

She added, making Robin’s smile widen.

“Aqualad.”

Raven walked over to the Atlantean who stretched his hand forward.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”

Raven took his hand.

“The feeling’s mutual.”

“Speedy.”

Raven stood before the red haired hero, who raised an eyebrow at her.

  
“Raven.” He greeted.

“Red.” Raven said, in the same tone.

“Nice to see you abandon your night lifestyle.” Speedy said smirking.

“Don’t get used to it. Darkness is my element.” Raven said, smirking slightly.

“Wait. You two have met before?” Robin asked, watching the way the two interacted.

“Yeah. A long time ago, when Miss Darkness here, was just starting out.” Speedy answered.

“And now were just missing the speedsters.” Batman said.

“Aren’t they supposed to be the fastest people in the world?” Raven asked, crossing her arms.

“Well late is kind of their signature move.” Robin answered, smiling at the young heroine.

Just then Kid Flash's voice was heard.

“Oh, man!”

Flash slid to a stop, his sidekick stopping next to him just a little after.

“I knew we’d be the last ones here.” He groans, crossing his arms, making Raven raise a brow at him.

  
(I made this video, not the best quality, but……hey I tried)

The heroes walk down the isle leading up to the Hall.

Kiss Flash leaned down and whispered in Robin’s ear.

“So who’s the new girl?”

“Seriously? You’ve never heard of Raven?” Robin whispered back, surprised.

“Oh, the night hero? I never thought she would join us, let alone that she will be so pretty.”

“P…. pretty?” Robin spluttered, watching as his best friend walked over to the heroine.

“Hey pretty bird.” He flirted, making Raven raise her eyebrow at him.

“Get it? Pretty bird? Cause you’re Raven, which is a bird, and you’re pretty?”

“And so?” Raven asked confused.

“Oh um……I was just wondering, what’s a pretty bird like you, doing in a business like this? I mean uh……aren’t you pretty to be a superhero?”

“Me? Oh no, I could never match up to Wonder Woman’s standards. I mean, is she too pretty to be a superhero?”

Raven asked, making Robin snicker into his hand.

Kid glared at him, but didn’t give up and turned back to her.

“So……they call you the night hero uh?”

Raven sighed frustrated. “Yeah they do.”

“Hmmm………don’t you get lonely patrolling the streets at night time all by yourself? I mean it’ll be better if you had a partner right? And coincidentally, I’m always available at night time.”

“Don’t you have something better to do than to terribly try and fail to flirt with me?” Raven asked, making Robin burst out laughing at Kid, who blushed in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry Pretty bird, you’ll be falling for my charms very soon.”

“Oh wow, I can’t wait.” She said sarcastically.

While walking, the heroes were gawked at, by the crowd who stood right outside the Hall.

“Is that Batman?” One questions.

“I see Flash and Flash Jr.” another calls out, this one female.

“His name is Speedy. Duh.” Another chipped in.

“No, Speedy is Green Arrow’s sidekick.”

“Well that makes no sense.”

“Who’s that girl with them?”

“Don’t you know? That’s Raven, the night hero.”

“The night hero’s a girl?”

“I know right? Isn’t it awesome?”

“Ready to see the inner sanctum?” Green Arrow asks Speedy.

“Born that way.” Speedy says, with a minute glance back at his mentor.

“I’m glad we’re all here.” Aqualad says, turning to the other three younger ones.

“Have all five sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time?” Kid Flash asked.

“I’m not a sidekick.” Raven pointed out.

“Don’t call us sidekicks. Not after today.” Speedy said, practically growling.

“Sorry. First time at the Hall. I’m a little overwhelmed.” Kid Flash said smiling.

“You’re overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn’t anybody ever just whelmed?” Robin asked, making Raven turned to him confused.

“Whelmed?”

“He likes making up words.” Kid answered.

“Sounds more like he’s murdering English.” Raven replied.

They walk through the doors of the Hall and the first things they see were enormous golden statues of the Justice League members.

The teens look up at the statues in amazement.

“Woah.” Raven said, her eyes wide.

“Maybe that’s why.” Robin said.

They arrive at a large door with **AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY** written on it.

It slides open, revealing Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado, standing on the other side.

“Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Raven, welcome.” The Android said in his usual robotic monotone voice.

Then he turns around, leading them inside, Kid Flash and Robin exchanging a fist bump.

“You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course our library.”

The door opens, leading to a giant library, with a lot of computers, and massive books.

“Make yourselves at home.” Flash said with a smile.

Robin and Kid Flash hurriedly took their seats, while Aqualad calmly sat in the seat across them, leaving Raven and Speedy standing.

Robin gestured for Raven to sit on the arm of his chair, but she shook her head, turning away from him.

“Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five Ice Villains attacking on the same day.” Batman said, then turned to the teens.

“We shouldn’t be long.”

He turned to another door, and a small security camera popped out.

A small female computer voice is heard.

**Recognize: Batman; 0-2, Aquaman; 0-6, Flash; 0-4, Green Arrow; 0-8, Martian Manhunter; 0-7, Red Tornado; 1-6.**

The door behind the camera illuminates before opening, and spelling out:

**JUSTICE LEAGUE MEMBERS ONLY**

“That’s it?” Speedy asked, his tone angry.

“You promised a real look inside not a glorified backstage pass.” He crosses his arms since his eyes can’t show his emotions as he has lenses in his mask.

“It’s a first step. You’ve been granted access few others get.” Aquaman said.

“Oh, really?” Speedy questioned, gesturing up to a group of people taking pictures on the other side of the glass.

“Who cares which side of the glass we’re on?”

“Roy, you just need to be patient.” Green Arrow said, trying to calm his protégé down.

“What I need is respect.” Roy growls, before turning to the other four.

“They’re treating us like kids. Worse…… like sidekicks! We deserve better than this.”

The four exchanged looks, before looking back at Roy.

“You’re kidding right?” Roy asked bewildered.

“You’re playing their game? Why?! Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League.” He said, his anger now full-blown.

“Even you Raven, aren’t you angry that you were called just to be part of a mini sidekick team?” He asked turning to the girl who shrugged.

“I’m actually disappointed at the League’s headquarters. I thought it will be more grand and advanced like this but, this actually doesn’t look any bigger than my living room.”

“Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ.” Speedy said, dropping a huge bomb, making the four teens mouth drop.

Green Arrow's eyes widen, and Aquaman raised an eyebrow.

“I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta-beam teleporter-tubes to the real thing.” Roy continued, mainly to the protégés.

“An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower.”

Green Arrow turned to Batman, who gave him his famous glare.

“I know, I know, but I thought we could make an exception.” Batman continued to glare at him, not amused. “Or not.”

“You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or…”

“Or what? You'll send me to my room?” Speedy asked, interrupting Aquaman.

“And I'm not your son!” He snaps then turns to Green Arrow. “I'm not even his.”

“Dude, calm down. Your emotions are flying everywhere.” Raven said, massaging her head.

Speedy calmed down a bit.

“I thought I was his partner, but not anymore.” He took off his hat, and threw it on the floor.

Kid Flash, Aqualad and Robin watched him in shock.

“Guess they were right about you three.” Roy said as he walked between the three who were now standing.

“You’re not ready.” With that, he walked out of the library.

The room was quiet for a while, but alarms started blaring, breaking the silence.

A computer turned on, and Superman appeared on the screen.

“Superman to Justice League. There has been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It’s on fire.”

The Justice League members all step up to the computer.

“I’ve had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to in……” Batman is cut off, as another alarm blares.

“Zatara to Justice League.” The magician appears on another computer.

“The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the Sun. Requesting full League response.”

“Superman?” Batman asked.

“It’s a small fire. Local authorities have it under control.” The Kryptonian answered.

“Then Cadmus can wait.” Batman said, then pressed a button on the keyboard.

“All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara’s coordinates. Batman out.”

The four teens step up.

“Stay put.” Batman firmly ordered.

“What?” Robin asked.

“Why?” Raven added, glaring at the adults.

“This is a League mission.” Aquaman says.

“You’re not trained.” Flash continues.

“Since when?” Kid Flash asked.

“I meant you’re not trained to work as a part of this team.” Flash clarified.

“There will be other missions, when you’re ready.” Aquaman states calmly.

“But for now, stay put.” Batman glares at the end to accent his point.

The heroes walk out, leaving four angry teens behind.

“Glad you didn’t bring you-know-who?” Green Arrow asks Martian Manhunter with a small tease in his tone.

“Indeed.” the alien agrees rapidly.

Kid Flash scoffs.

“When we’re ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like………”

“Sidekicks?” Raven asked, completing his sentence.

“Exactly!” He agreed.

“My mentor, my King, I thought he trusted me.” Aqualad says sadly.

“Trust? They don’t even trust us with the basics! They’ve got a secret HQ in space!” Kid Flash exclaimed, flaring his arms.

“What else aren't they telling us?” Aqualad asked.

Robin sighs.

“I have a better question: Why didn't we leave with Speedy?”

Kid Flash crossed his arms, as Aqualad look down sadly.

“What is Project Cadmus?” Raven asked, breaking the silence.

“Don’t know.” Robin answered, but then smirked. “But I can find out.”

He walks over to the computer, instantly typing out codes and searching for information.

The computer buzzes.

**Access Denied.**

The other three, came to stand next to him.

“Wanna bet?” Robin asked, hitting a few more buttons, making the codes fly out.

“Whoa. How are you doing that?” Kid Flash asked.

“Same system as the Batcave.” Robin answered.

“Impressive.” Raven complimented in her usual monotone voice.

“Oh, thanks.” Robin said, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Robin pressed one final button.

**Access Granted.**

A building popped up on the screen, surrounded by data.

“Alright. Project Cadmus.” Robin started.

“Genetics lab here in DC. That’s all there is.”

“But if Batman's suspicious…” Raven started, making Robin smirk.

“Maybe we should investigate. Solve their case before they do.” Robin said, looking at Aqualad.

“It would be poetic justice.” Aqualad said, smiling.

“Hey. They're all about justice.” Robin said chuckling.

Aqualad sighed.

“But they said stay put.”

“For the blotting out the sun mission, not this.” Robin says, smiling and putting his hands on his hips.

“Wait.” Kid Flash starts, grabbing the younger’s shoulder and turning him towards him “Are……are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going!”

Both boys turn to Raven.

“Well………”

“Oh come on pretty bird.” Kid Flash said, smiling at her.

Raven shrugged. “I guess it beats sitting around doing nothing.”

The boys then turn to Aqualad.

“Just like that? We're a team on a mission?” Aqualad asked.

“We didn't come for a play-date.” Robin smirked.

Aqualad sighed, then nodded, giving in.

* * *

“Help! Get us out!” one of two scientists trapped on the second floor of the Cadmus building called out.

“Stay calm, we will get you out.” the fireman calls back, using a megaphone, to reassure the scientists from where he stood below.

An explosion goes off behind the scientists and the force of it pushes the two out the window.

Kid Flash zooms onto the scene, running up the wall and getting both to the roof.

But seeing that he’s not fast enough, he falls, but manages to catch himself on the windowsill that the two scientists just fell from.

“It’s what’s-his-name, Flashboy!” The firefighter said, excited to see him.

“Kid Flash!” the speedster corrected annoyed. “Why is that so hard?”

Robin, Raven and Aqualad finally arrive at the scene.

“So smooth.” the Boy Wonder said sarcastically.

“Does he always have to run ahead?”  
Aqualad murmurs to himself.

“We need a plan. We…….” he looks to talk to the younger boy, but finds the space beside him now empty. “Robin?” he looks around everywhere.

Robin’s boyish laugh echoes through the area, before he flips onto the back of the fire truck, secures his grappling hook to the Tower Ladder and swinging onto the window ledge.

Landing with perfect balance, before helping Kid Flash up and into the building.

“Does he do that often?” Raven asked.

“A bit more than often.” Aqualad admits.

Raven sighed, and pulled her hood over head.

“Hang on.” She said to Aqualad.

“Azarth Metrion Zinthos.”

A black raven emitted from her body, covering both her and Aqualad.

Then the raven flew up, stopping by the window which the two scientists were.

The raven fades away, and Raven turned to the scientists, creating an orb around them, gently lowering them to the firetruck below.

“Thank you!!!” They call out from below.

Raven turned back to Aqualad.

“Your powers………they’re impressive.” He complimented.

“Thanks, I guess.”

They both walked to the other room.

Kid Flash was going through file cabinets, while Robin was hacking the computer.

“Appreciate the help.” Raven said sarcastically.

“You handled it.” Robin says, still looking rather smug. “Besides we’re here to investigate.”

Aqualad stepped away from the other three, walking into the hallway.

“Poetic justice, remember?”

Aqualad glanced at the elevator as it closed, seeing a flash of blue skin and ivory horns.

The other three, came in behind him.

“There was something in the……” He cuts himself off, not sure of what he’s seen.

“Elevators should be locked down.” Kid Flash says, standing.

Robin walks past them, coming to the elevator.

“This is wrong.” He said pulling up his holographic wristwatch computer, giving him the analysis of the elevator.

“This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn’t belong in a two-story building.”

“Neither does what I saw.” Aqualad said, before prying the doors of the elevator open with his bare hands.

He looked down at the elevator shaft which seemed to go on like forever.

Robin ducked under his arms, looking down the elevator.

“And that’s why they need an express elevator.”

He grabbed his grappling hook, hooking it to the top, and slid down it, Kid Flash and Aqualad following down the rope, Raven hovering behind them.

**SL22**

**SL23**

**SL24**

**SL25**

**SL26**

Robin came to a stop at this sublevel.

  
Raven came to hover next to him.

“I’m at the end of my rope.” He tells her, and the two above him.

Robin jump to the narrowed platform with that level’s elevator doors.

Aqualad also jumped on to the platform, then offered his hand to Kid Flash, pulling him on to the platform, Raven still hovering behind them.

Robin pulled up the system sensors on his holographic computer.

“Bypassing security.” He waited, till the lights stopped blinking. “There. Go.”

Aqualad pried the door of that level, and all four of them walking out.

“Welcome to Project Cadmus.” Robin announces.

Kid Flash smiles before bolting.

“Kid, wait!” Aqualad tries, but the speedster doesn’t stop.

Kid ran down the hallway, but then saw massive creatures, nearly as tall as the hallway itself, in front of him.

He slides to a stop, but wasn’t quick enough, as he bumped into one of them, who raised it’s hand to hit him.

Kid Flash turned, barely dodging the hand of the leader.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and then ran back to his other companions who stare at the creatures in shock.

One growled at them, but then a smaller creature sitting on it’s head walked forward, it’s horn glowing red, making the bigger creature walk away.

“No. Nothing odd going on here.” Raven said sarcastically.

Robin knelt, hacking a door, with Kid Flash watching, Raven and Aqualad standing guard.

The door slid open, and the boys’ mouths drop in surprise

“Okay, I’m officially whelmed.” Robin said, catching Raven’s and Aqualad's attention.

The four teens turn and enter the room.

Inside the room, are rows of bug like creatures in glass cages, giving off electrical pulses, all connected to a giant generator.

“This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world.” Kid Flash stated. “The real Cadmus isn’t on the grid. It generates it’s own power with these… things.”

“Must be what they’re bred for.” Raven added.

“Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the Earth.” Aqualad said.

“And this Cadmus creates new life too.” Robin said, then stepped up to one of the computers in front of the cages.

  
“Let’s find out why.”

He pulled out a USB connector, attaching it to the computer, and began downloading the information on to his holographic computer.

“They call them Genomorphs.” He said, catching the other three attentions.

One of the creatures appear on his computer, and all the stats came out.

“Whoa! Look at the stats on these things- super-strength, telepathy, razor claws.

“These are living weapons.” Raven said in shock.

“They’re engineering an army, but for who?” Kid Flash questions.

“Wait. There’s something else.” Robin says, as another batch of information comes through to his computer.

“Project Kr.” Robin tries to decipher it.

“Ugh! The files triple-encrypted. I……I can’t……”

“Don’t move!”

The teens turn to see a man in a blue suit and a golden helmet, standing behind them, with a lot of Genomorphs standing by his side.

“Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash? Raven?”

“At least he got your name right.” Robin teases, while secretly working on his computer.

“I know you. Guardian, a hero.” Aqualad said.

“I do my best.” Guardian shrugged.

“Then what are you doing here?” Raven asked suspiciously.

“I’m Chief of Security.” Guardian responds.

“You’re trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out.”

The teens tensed up, but then Robin’s computer beeped, indicating that his decryption was done.

“You think the League’s gonna approve of you breeding weapons?” Kid Flash demands.

“Weapons?” Guardian questions, confused. “What are you….”

The Genomorph on his shoulder, started glowing.

“What have I…….”

He brought his head.

“Ugh my head.”

Then he pulled his hand away, glaring at the teens.

“Take them down hard! No mercy.”  
He commanded.

The Genomorphs jump in action.

Robin jumps in front of the other three, dropping a smoke bomb, before using his grappling hook to grab a support beam.

Kid Flash backs up as a Genomorph slashes at his face.

He backs up into the wall, running on it, before coming back down, landing punches on two of them, before backing into the smoke.

Raven pulls her hood over her head, and raises her hand, trapping the Genomorphs running at her in an orb.

She lifts them up, and tosses them aside.

Genomorphs jump on Aqualad’s shoulders and chests, but the teen manages to get them off him, punching and kicking.

Aqualad stands oblivious to Guardian who attacks him from behind, sending him flying beneath the Genomorph’s cages.

Guardian charges at Aqualad again, but is stopped by Raven who blocks his attack.

Guardian throws a punch at the heroine’s jaw, making her dazed for a while, before landing another hit to her shoulder.

Raven stands back up, glaring at him, her eyes glowed white, and she released a force of energy, sending him flying backwards, the Genomorph falling off his shoulder.

Raven turned back to help Aqualad on to his feet, as Kid Flash ran through the smoke and the three make their escape.

Outside the room, alarms are blaring, and Robin is hacking into one of the ports.

Aqualad, Raven and Kid Flash ran over to where he was.

“Way to be a team player, Rob!” Kid said Flash accusingly.

“Weren’t you right behind me?” Robin asked, but continued hacking the elevator.

It opens and the three run in, with Aqualad sliding in, and the elevator closing behind him.

The numbers on the elevator were going up, which meant they were going downward.

“We’re headed down?” Raven asked in a harsh tone

“Dude, out is up.” Kid Flash said, pointing upwards, looking at Robin in confusion.

“Excuse me? Project Kr, it’s down on Sub-level 52.” Robin stated.

Aqualad groaned.

“This is out of control. Perhaps…… perhaps we should contact the League.”

The elevator slowly comes to a stop at Sublevel 52, opening up to a strange organic hallway.

Robin runs out, as Kid Flash turned to Aqualad.

“We are already here.”

Aqualad glanced at Raven who shrugged and stepped out of the elevator.

The Atlantean sighed and followed after her.

“Which way?”

“Yeah, bizarre-looking hallway one, or bizarre-hallway two?” Robin asked chuckling.

“Halt!”

The teens turn to see a creature, who kind of looked like one of the Genomorphs, but he walked on two feet, stood straight, and was wearing a lab uniform.

He was an Anthropoid.

His horns glow red and he lifts to cans telekinetically, then launching them at the teens.

But Raven is quicker and she flies up, catching the cans with her own telekinesis, throwing them back at the Anthropoid.

He stands up, ready to attack again, but sees that the teens were gone.

Guardian and the other Genomorphs came out the elevator.

“They’re heading for Project Kr.” The Anthropoid told them, and they ran in that direction.

A female scientist walked out of a chamber, as Kid Flash comes around the corner at high speed.

He doesn’t stop, knocking her to the ground as he ran inside the chamber.

He hears the door of the chambers closing, and turned around to see the words, PROJECT Kr, labelled on it.

His teammates were still far behind, and the doors were closing fast.

Kid picked up a large triangular prism, placing it between the doors to hold them in place.

But the doors kept trying to close.

“Hurry!”

He and Robin both jump through, followed closely by Raven.

Aqualad steps inside last, but watched as Guardian and the Genomorphs turn right round the corner.

He kicks away the prism, finally letting the door shut behind them.

Robin pulled up his holographic computer.

“I disabled the door. We’re safe.”

“We’re trapped.” Raven said in a dark tone, glaring at the Boy Wonder.

“Uh, guys. You’ll want to see this.” Kid Flash called out from where he was, inside the room.

He pressed a button, causing a smaller chamber to open up, and a pod emerge from inside.

As it does all four of them can only stare in utter disbelief.

“Whoa!”

Inside the pod was a boy with pitch black hair, pale skin and a white suit that has Superman’s **S** on it.

Kr was written on top of the pod.

Kid Flash stepped closer to the pod.

“Big **K** little **r** the atomic symbol for Krypton.”

He turns back towards the other three.

“Clone?”

“Robin, hack.” Aqualad commands.

Robin was caught off guard for a second.

“Oh. Right, right.”

He plugged his USB connector into the console, and started bypassing the program.

“Weapon Designation Superboy, a clone force-grown in… sixteen week?!”

Robin said, eyes wide in shock.

“From DNA acquired from Superman.”

“Stolen from Superman.” Aqualad clarified.

“No way the big guy knows about this.” Kid Flash agrees.

“Solar Suit allows him to absorb yellow-sun radiation 24/7.” Robin continues to read off.

“And these creatures?” Raven asked indicating to the ones on Robin’s hologram.

“Genomorph Gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education.” Robin relays sourly.

“And we can guess what else. They’re making slave out of, well, Superman’s son.” Kid Flash said.

“Now we contact the League.” Aqualad said.

He pushed his emblem, as Kid Flash pushed the button on his belt, and Robin tries from his computer.

“What happened?” Raven asked, when the boys shook their heads.

“No signal.” Robin answered.

“We’re in too deep literally.” Kid Flash said

* * *

On the other side of the door Guardian and the Genomorphs stand ready, while scientists attempt to pry the door open.

Doctor Desmond and the Anthropoid run down to the chamber.

“They’re still in there with the weapon?” Desmond asked.

“We can’t get the door open.” Guardian answered.

“Use your telekinesis!” Desmond said to the Anthropoid.

“I have tried to no avail.” He responds simply.

“Useless! This is debacle. Get some G-trolls down and muscle the door open now!” Desmond said to Guardian.

“Already on their way.”

“You realize once we get in there, we can't ever let them leave.” Desmond says darkly.

“Doc, these aren't your typical meddling kids. You don't want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League.” Guardian said, trying to persuade him.

“Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus Directors, believe me.”  
Desmond replied.

Then he turned to the G-gnome on Guardian’s shoulder.

“Contact the G-gnomes inside Kr.”

The G-gnome's horns glow and it seemed to get through, as the G-gnomes inside Superboy’s pod began to glow too, his pod hissing.

“This is wrong.” Kid Flash finally says.

“We can’t leave him like this.” Raven agreed.

The teens turn to look at the eldest of the group.

“Set him free.” he decides, then turns to Robin. “Do it.”

The Boy Wonder immediately walked forward, working on it.

All four teens watch as the pod bay opens.

The boy’s hands clench as Aqualad watched in worry.

The G-gnomes started hissing, as his eyes snap open, revealing a sharp blue color.

In the blink of an eye, he launched forward, tackling Aqualad to the ground.

They tumble over each other twice, before Superboy ends up on top of Aqualad, giving him a hard punch on his face.

He gets three full hits in before Kid Flash and Robin manage to grab his arms and hold him back slightly.

“Whoa! Hang on, Supey.” Kid Flash said, trying to hold Superboy back.

“We’re on your side!” Robin added.

Kid Flash looses his grip on the Kryptonian, giving Superboy enough time to turn to him, giving him an uppercut that sent him flying back into some glass cylinders, knocking him out.

Robin wrapped his arms Superboy’s neck reaching into his utility belt.

“I don’t want to do this.” He pulled out a smoke bomb, sending the gas right in his face.

Superboy stumbled off Aqualad, who then kicked him in the gut, sending him flying back, hitting the console of his pod.

Raven walked in front of the boys, pulling up her hood, and then using her powers to lift Superboy up.

She held him suspended in the air for a while, before throwing him across the room, making him hit a wall, debris falling all over him.

“Nice.” Robin complimented, making her give him a small smile.

But then Superboy got up, and rushed towards her, wrapping his hands round her neck, pulling her up.

Robin, seeing Raven trying to claw Superboy’s hand from her neck, rushes forward and pulls out a high voltage Taser.

He connected it to Superboy’s body, sending high voltage of electricity, but the Kryptonian is unphased.

He grabs the wires, pulling them towards himself, and then catches Robin with ease, slamming him on to the ground, then placing his foot on the teen's chest.

Raven kept clawing on Superboy’s hand, and then finally glares at him, her eyes white, using her powers to push him backwards, sending him flying back to his pod.

Raven falls, landing next to the unconscious Robin, as she too fell unconscious.

Aqualad stands up as he hears Superboy’s footsteps walk towards him.

He stands trying to reason with him.

“We are trying to help you.”

Superboy stood still and throws a punch at Aqualad who dodges, catching his hand, backing Superboy to a wall.

Superboy instead kicks Aqualad off him, forcing the teen to roll on to the floor.

He comes up above him again, and tries to punch him into the ground, but Aqualad rolls out of the way, giving Superboy a roundhouse kick to the stomach. He throws an uppercut at Superboy, and then slides under his legs, coming behind him, and wrapping his arms round Superboy’s elbows, using his powers to shock the Kryptonian.

It clearly hurts this time, and as he looks like he’s about to go down, Superboy uses his super strength to throw both him and Aqualad into the ceiling.

Aqualad firmly holds on, but Superboy does it again.

This time, Aqualad’s grip breaks, and he falls to the ground, unconscious.

Superboy stepped over the Atlantean's unconscious form, walking over to the door.

He pries the door off it’s hinges, gaining the full attention, albeit shocked, of Guardian, Desmond and the Anthropoid.

Desmond smirked, walking past the clone inside the chamber.

He looks down at the unconscious teens, and nods satisfactorily, turning to Superboy.

“Atta boy.”


	3. Fireworks

“ _Time runs short! You must awaken! You must awaken NOW_!”

The teens awaken, finding out that they were trapped inside the same pods, as Superboy was.

Speaking of Superboy, the clone was standing directly in front of them, glaring.

“What? What do you want?” Kid Flash asked the clone in annoyance.

“Quit staring. You're creeping me out.”

“Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?” Robin suggests to the seriously freaked out speedster.

* * *

Desmond and the scientist that was in Project Kr walk down the organic-looking hall.

“Prepare the cloning procedure for the new Project Sidekick, now.” Desmond instructs.

She leaves instantly and Desmond continues to walk coming to a stop beside Guardian, who stood in front of Superboy’s pod room.

“Almost done here Doc.” Guardian said as a G-troll held the door steady, and a construction worker fixed it.

Desmond nods, but then glanced inside the room, seeing the empty pod.

“Where’s the weapon?” He asked angrily.

“Superboy? He carried the intruders to the cloning chamber.” Guardian informed.

“We have Genomorphs for that!” Desmond yelled.

“Get the weapon back in its pod now!”

“I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch his legs.” Guardian said, shrugging.

“Don’t you now?” Desmond asks, raising a single eyebrow signaling the G-gnome on Guardian’s shoulder, it’s horns begin to glow.

Guardians eyes go wide, but blank before they harden into an angry glare.

“That clone belongs in a cage!” he growled before storming off.

* * *

“We only sought to help you.” Aqualad said calmly to Superboy.

“Yeah. We free you, and you turn on us. How's that for grat….”

“Can you just be quiet?” Raven said firmly, annoyed at him.

“I believe our friend was not in full control of his actions.” Aqualad added.

Robin sneakily pulled out a lock pick from his gloves, and began to work on his restraints.

“Wha……what if I………What if I wasn’t?” Superboy asked, his voice shaking.

“He can talk?” Kid Flash asked shocked.

Superboy’s hand clenches into a fist as he glared at the speedster. “Yes, **HE** can.”

Raven and Aqualad gave Kid Flash looks.

“Not like I said, it.”

“The Genomorph taught you telepathically.” Raven realizes.

“They taught me much. I can read, write. I……I know the names of things.” Superboy admits.

“But have you seen them? Have they actually let you see the sky? Or the Sun?” Robin asked.

“Images are implanted in my mind.” But then he looked down. “But no. I have not seen them.”

“Do you know what you are, who you are?” Aqualad asked.

“I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish… to destroy him should he turn from the Light.”

Superboy said firmly, the last bit making the four teens exchange worried looks.

“To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but, like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus.” Aqualad said, trying to persuade him.

“I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!” Superboy yelled offended.

“Dude, your home is a test tube.” Raven said bluntly.

“We can show you the Sun.” Robin said.

“Uh, pretty sure it’s after midnight, but we can show you the moon.” Kid Flash said instead.

“We can show you, introduce you to Superman.” Aqualad added.

Superboy’s eyes widen, at that last bit.

“No, they can’t.”

Desmond said firmly as he, Guardian, and the female scientist walk into the chamber.

“They’ll be otherwise occupied.” Then he turned to the female scientist.

“Activate the cloning process.” The scientist walks off to do as she was told.

“Pass! BatCave’s crowded enough.” Robin said.

“And get the Weapon back in its pod.” Desmond commands.

“Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an it?” Kid Flash asked annoyed.

Guardian steps up, placing a hand on Superboy’s shoulder.

Superboy looks to the four trapped teens.

“Help us.” Aqualad pleaded.

Superboy shrugged Guardian’s hand off his shoulder, making Desmond walk up behind him.

“Don't start thinking now.”

His Genomorph hops off his shoulder and lands on Superboy's.

It’s horns glow red, as it takes control over the clone.

“See you’re not a real boy. You’re a weapon, and you belong to me! Well Cadmus. Same thing.” Then he stepped aside.

“Now get back to your pod!”

Superboy doesn’t objects and turns, leaving the room.

Immediately Superboy stepped out of the room, Desmond gave a signal to the scientist.

She hits a button on the control station, causing robotic arms to come out of the base of pods the teens were in.

The tops of the arms break apart into four prongs, which plunge into the teens chests, making them scream as currents of electricity pass into their bodies, shocking them, causing red liquid fill the canisters beside them.

“Where’s Dubbilex?” Desmond asked and the Anthropoid walked out from the corner.

“Ooh!” Desmond gasped taken off-guard.

“Lurking as usual. Get the G-gnomes downloading their memories. When that’s done, delete the source material.”

* * *

Superboy walked down the hall, the G-gnome still on his shoulder.

But then, with his Super hearing abilities, he heard Aqualad's small voice.

“ _Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours, but ask yourself What would Superman do_?”

Superboy stopped at those words, his eyes furrowing in determination.

* * *

A boom echoes through the containment room.

Guardian and Desmond turned to the door, as it was ripped off it’s hinges.

Superboy stood on the other side, holding the door above his head.

As he does the torture devices on the four teens power down.

Desmond, Dubbilex and Guardian made their way over to the clone as he stepped into the room.

“I told you to get back to you……”

Desmond starts but is cut off by Superboy’s arm which hits him, making him unconscious.

Guardian and Dubbilex are both thrown into a wall, knocking them out.

Superboy stood in front of Desmond, glaring down at him. “Don’t give me orders.”

He stepped up to the teens in their pods.

“You here to save us or fry us?” Kid Flash asked.

Superboy glared at him for a moment, but nothing happened.

“Huh. I don't seem to have Heat Vision, so I suppose helping is my only option.”

Robin manages to get his wrist restraints open, then jumps down from his pod.

“Ahh. Finally! Lucky Batman isn’t here. He’d have my head for taking so long.” He said, massaging his wrists.

“Seriously, that’s what you're worried about?” Raven deadpanned.

“The whole League will have our heads after tonight.” Kid Flash snaps angrily.

Robin goes over to the control stations, pressing some buttons which release the prongs from the remaining two, and opened their pods.

Robin turned to Superboy. “Get Aqualad. I’ll get Raven and Kid Mouth.”

“Don’t you give me orders either.” Superboy growled but does go to release Aqualad anyway.

He walks up to the pod, and rips off the restraints with ease.

Aqualad falls, but Superboy catches him, holding him up by his shoulder.

“Thank you.” Aqualad says sincerely, making Superboy nod.

Robin got Kid Flash down, and walked over to Raven’s pod, opening her restraints, and then catching her as she fell

“Are you okay?” He asked sincerely.

“I’ve had worse.” Raven answered, pushing herself away from Robin’s arms, feeling awkward with the contact.

“We better get going.”

The five teens run out of the room, just as Desmond started to gain consciousness.

“You….you’ll never get out of here! I’ll have you back in pods before morning."

Robin turns at the doorway and pauses, causing Kid Flash to do the same.

“That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all.”

He said as he threw three disks into the room.

“What is with you and this whelmed thing?” Kid Flash asked as they turn to leave.

The four disks hit all four of their DNA canisters and begin to beep, then explode, destroying their stored DNAs.

Desmond stood before the destroyed lab, his face red with anger.

A G-gnome jumps onto his shoulder.

“Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus.”

The G-gnome's horns glow red as it makes a telepathic connection to the other Genomorphs in the building.

* * *

The teens run down the hallway, failing to notice the white colored bumps on the wall glow a bright red.

“We are still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make the elevator…”

Aqualad trailed off, as giant G-trolls block their way.

The four teens stop and look back the way they came.

The orbs on the walls all hatch, and large Genomorphs crawl out, blocking the way.

A G-troll strikes from behind, and the five jump away, avoiding it’s blow.

Superboy glared at it, and jumps up, punching it across the jaw, bringing it down.

But then, he’s surrounded by three more, and then is crushed under one of their hands.

Another bends and tries to hit Aqualad with it’s horns.

Aqualad backflips over the creature, giving Robin the chance to get in front of it and take its attention as he grabs his horn and jumps with Aqualad over the G-troll's shoulder.

Kid Flash has another behind him and he runs it into the wall, before running along it to end up beside Aqualad and Robin.

The three turn as they hear the hallway shake and crumble.

They turn to see Raven hovering in the air, who shrugged, as she had used her powers to throw one of the G-trolls at the ceiling.

The hallway shook again and the four turn, this time their attentions landing on Superboy who was still fighting off the G-trolls, slamming them into the wall, making the hallway start to fall apart.

“Superboy, the goal is escape. Not to bury ourselves here.” Aqualad called out to him.

Superboy turns to the three with anger written across his face.

“You want to escape?” he asked, then grabbed an unconscious G-troll and throws it into the two that are coming towards him with a battle cry.

Aqualad pried off the elevators, as the three younger ones join him, looking down at the seemingly never ending chasm below, and the one above.

Robin uses his grappling hook to get a couple of stories above them, while Raven took Kid Flash’s hand, flying up with him.

A G-troll charged at Superboy and Aqualad, but the Kryptonian gave it a strong punch, before grabbing Aqualad, jumping into the elevator shaft.

Superboy attempts to fly and gets very high above, before he suddenly starts falling, with a look of shock on his face.

“I……I’m falling.”

Raven jumps into action, using her powers to catch the two in an orb, before setting them on one of the columns.

Superboy looked away sadly.

“Superman can fly. Why can’t I fly?”

“Don’t know,” Kid Flash says, as he, Robin and Raven stood on the column below them.

“But it does look like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool.”

Then he helps Superboy down to the small ledge. Aqualad follows shortly thereafter.

“Ah, thank you.” Superboy murmurs.

A sound from above them catches Robin’s attention.

“Guys, this will have to be our exit.” He said as the elevator kept coming down.

Aqualad and Superboy rip off the doors, now showing that they were on **SL-15**.

The teens run as they were being chased by more G-gnomes, and a G-troll.

“ _Turn left, brother_.” a voice says in Superboy’s mind.

His eyes widen, slightly confused, but then gives in.

“Go left! Left!” he said to the others.

They all follow him, as he follows the directions.

“ _Turn right_.”

“Right.”

The teens made it to a corner, the only thing there, an air vent above them.

“It’s a dead-end.” Raven said, stating the obvious.

“Great directions, Supey.” Kid Flash said sarcastically. “Are you trying to get us repodded?”

“No. I…….I don’t understand.” Superboy said confused.

But then Robin smiles.

“Don't apologize. This is perfect!”

The G-gnomes and G-troll tub round the corner, but see no trace of the teens.

The only thing there was an open air vent.

In the vents, Robin leads the way, followed by Aqualad, Raven, Kid Flash, then Superboy bringing up the rear.

“Ugh, at this rate we’ll never get out.” Kid Flash complains.

“Shh.” Superboy shushes, coming to a stop, prompting the others to the same. “Listen.”

Within the vent system are the G-gnomes, coming after the five teens.

Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex run down a hallway.

Desmond held a tablet with the building schematics on it.

“Someone, Robin, I’d wager, hacked our systems deactivating internal security cameras, but he neglected the motion sensors.”

Desmond watch as the Genomorphs rush closer to the five small dots on the tablet.  
“The Genomorphs are closing in. They're all coming out in here.”

He opens the door to a bathroom.

“We have them cornered.” Desmond said, as they stand before some vents.

Instead of the teen heroes, five G-gnomes tumble out of the vent.

Desmond gritted his teeth angrily.  
“He hacked the motion sensors.”

“I hacked the motion sensors.” Robin said smirking, as he played around with his holographic computer.

“Sweet.” Kid Flash said happily.

“Still plenty of them between us and out.” Robin grumbles, as they stop by the emergency staircase.

Kid Flash brings his goggles down over his eyes.

“But I’ve finally got room to move.”

He opened the door and super speeds up the stairs, passing different levels.

He looks up to see a bunch of G-gnomes coming down from the stairs above him.

Kid smirks, and then runs past them, knocking them out, clearing the way for Aqualad, Robin, Raven and Superboy.

“More behind us.” Robin stated, still typing away on his computer.

Superboy gets on to the platform abd then he turns, stepping on the staircase, breaking it, sending the G-gnomes down.

In the elevator, Guardian, Dubbilex, Desmond, three G-gnomes, and a G-dwarf, stood.

“We'll cut them off at Sub-Level One.” Guardian said as they past Sub-Levels 15 and 14.

“We'd better or the board will have our heads……my head.” Desmond said nervously, then he hit the stop button on the elevator.

The door opens, and he steps out.

“I need to get something from Project Blockbuster, just in case. I’ll meet you at Sub-Level One.”

Kid Flash continues up the staircase at super-speed, making out the door that indicates that he is at Sub-Level 1

But then, alarms start blaring and massive doors start to close.

His eyes widen as he realizes he won't be able to stop in time.

“Oh, crud.”

He hit the doors, and then falls back as tumbles back from the barrier

“We are cut off from the street.”

Aqualad grumbles annoyed as he, Superboy, Raven and Robin run to catch up with him.

Kid Flash groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

“Thanks. My head hadn’t noticed.”

Superboy walks past him, punching the door, but not even getting a dent in it.

He begins trying to pry it apart, but can’t do it.

Aqualad walked forward, helping Superboy to try and pay the door off, but to no avail.

“Can’t hack this fast enough.” Robin said, annoyed as he typed on his computer

Raven backed up, her eyes glowing white, and tried blasting the doors, but nothing happened.

G-trolls growl and two come around the corner.

Then Robin noticed a door to his right.

“This way!” He shouts, kicking the door open.

They enter a hallway to see that they were trapped.

Guardian stood in front of them, with at least, more than a dozen Geno creatures surrounding them.

Aqualad removes his Water Bearers, forming dual swords as the others drop into fighting stances.

One of the G-gnome’s horns begin to glow, and the other G-gnomes follow suit, all of them linking each other telepathically.

Then they attacked the young heroes' minds.

All four teens straighten out, the boys then falling to he ground, except Raven and Superboy who drop to their knees.

“ _Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs our brother Superboy should make up his own mind_.”

Dubbilex said to all the Genomorphs telepathically.

Superboy’s eyes widen in realization “ _It was you._ ”

“ _Yes, brother. I set the fire and lured your new friends into Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger……_ ” Dubbilex lists.

“ _And guided me_.” Superboy finishes. “ _Why_?”

“ _Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom_.” Dubbilex tells Superboy.

Guardian groans and grips his head, then the G-gnome jumps from his shoulder.

“What’s going on?” he questions, stirring Aqualad back into consciousness.

“What is your choice, brother?” Dubbilex asks Superboy

“I... choose... freedom.” Superboy said determinedly.

“Feels... like fog... lifting.” Guardian said as the other three teen boys get back to their own two feet as well.

“Ugh! I’d like nobody to try to get inside my head again.” Raven growled, glaring at Dubbilex.

“Guardian?” Aqualad asks the hero.

“Go. I’ll deal with Desmond.” Guardian assured them.

“I think not.”

They all turned to see Desmond step out from behind the Genomorphs

“Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus.”

He then down a blue liquid from a vial he was holding.

Guardian backs up, standing protectively in front of the five teenagers as Desmond begins to transform.

His veins pops through his skin, and he falls to his knees, his head in his hands, as his body grew, ripping his lab coat

Some part of his skin expand, and his eyes colors changed to a glowing red.

Then, he stands back up and growls, all his old skin ripping off him and now replaced by thicker grey skin.

“Okay, that’s just gross.” Raven said in her monotone voice.

Desmond let out a large roar, making Superboy tense up.

Desmond turned to the six and growled angrily

Guardian stepped forward.

“Everyone back!”

He runs straight at the Blockbuster, only to be pushed aside with one punch.

Superboy glared at the Blockbuster and rushed forward, landing a giant punch on it.

Blockbuster stood unphased, and then gave Superboy a punch of it’s own.

The two exchange large amounts of punches for a couple of times, before Blockbuster finally grabbed Superboy, jumping upward, bursting the ceiling.

“Okay. That's one way to bust through the ceiling.” Robin said, as the four stood under the hole.

Then he grabbed his grappling hook through the same hole.

“You think Lab Coat planned that?” Kid Flash questions as he grabs onto Robin's utility belt and the two go up the hole.

“I doubt he is planning anything anymore.” Aqualad says darkly, as Raven grabbed his hand, flying with him through the hole.

* * *

They all stand at the main floor of the building

Blockbuster tries to crush Superboy, but the Kryptonian managed to pull his arms apart.

Blockbuster then grabbed Superboy’s ankles, and then throws him at the other heroes

Kid Flash, Robin and Raven duck, but Aqualad gets slammed into hard.

Robin helped Superboy to his feet, Kid Flash doing the same with Aqualad.

Blockbuster glared at the five heroes, and then charged at them.

Kid Flash runs straight at the monster, and then slid under him, distracting him momentarily.

He turned back to see Aqualad and Superboy jump at him, both giving him punches, making him slide back.

He shakes his head and comes face to face with the heroine.

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos.”

She uses her telekinesis to raise huge chunks of debris flying at him, all at once, making him back up further into Kid Flash, who tripped him.

“Learned that one in kindergarten.”

Robin jumps out from behind the speedster, and threw two of his Birderangs at him.

Blockbuster swings his arm and deflects them as he staggers so he's facing away from the two teens.

He comes face to face with Superboy, and growled, grabbing him by his middle, and then slamming him into one of the pillars.

He pulled away, and Superboy gave a hard hit to his head.

Blockbuster reels his head, and then gives Superboy a hard hit across the far, slamming him into the pillar behind them.

Blockbuster goes for another hit, when suddenly, a water whip is wrapped around his arm, holding him back.

Aqualad charges at the monster, kicking him with his knee, before planting his feet on the pillar Superboy was in, turning to Blockbuster, and making his whips into a mace.

Blockbuster, unfortunately, catches it with one hand and throws the Atlantean to the side while his other hand held Superboy.

Aqualad hit the floor with a yelp of pain, and Blockbuster lifted Superboy up, throwing him into another pillar, making the Kryptonian gasp as a slab of concrete fell on his shoulder.

Kid Flash speeds in, as Aqualad manages to get out of the way of Blockbuster attempting to step on his head.

The speedster grabbed Blockbuster’s massive wrist and then managed to turn the monster away from Aqualad.

Blockbuster opened his hand, causing Kid Flash to lose his grip and catch the speedster's smaller wrist in it.

Aqualad forces himself to stand, his tattoos glowing as his Water Bearer turns to a mace once more, prepared to hit Blockbuster’s turned back.

Blockbuster grabbed Kid Flash, throwing him into Aqualad, sending the Atlantean flying back into another pillar, and Kid Flash landing at the door.

Raven glared, her eyes glowing white.

She raised her hands up, and then hit them on the ground, her powers making each tile leading up to Blockbuster to fly up.

A tile was able to hit Blockbuster on his face.

Raven raised up the debris one more time, and then used them to surround the monster, circling him.

One by one, she dropped the debris on his head.

Blockbuster growled and then charged forward, grabbing Raven by her waist, and throwing her against a pillar.

He charged at her again, and she rolled out of the way, making the monster hit the wall.

Raven then used her powers to throw it backwards, making it hit a pillar, causing the whole building to tremble.

“Of course.” the Boy Wonder realizes, pulling up the floor plan of the room on his wrist.

“KF, get over here!”

Kid Flash gets to his feet and follows the Boy Wonder’s call as the other three continued fighting Blockbuster.

“Got it?” Robin asks Kid Flash as the damage is being shown in real-time on his hologlove.

“Got it.” Kid Flash confirms.

“Go!” Robin commands as the speedster zips off towards Superboy and Blockbuster.

Kid Flash zoomed right by the monster, hitting him with a fast speed, getting some of it’s mold on his hand.

“Got your nose.” Kid teased, making Blockbuster growl, tossing Superboy away, and going after him.

“Superboy, Aqualad, Raven.” Robin calls pulling up the Hologlove again.

“Come and get me, you incredible bulk!” Kid taunted, rushing round the room, as Blockbuster tried to punch him.

“This one, that one and that one.”

Robin pointed out to the other three who nodded.

Robin pulled out three of his explosive disks.

Superboy hits an already damaged pillar breaking it with ease.

Aqualad destroyed another one with his mace, and Raven destroyed one with her powers.

Blockbuster attempted to hit the speedster again, only to miss.

Kid Flash chuckles. “Sorry. Try again.”

Robin uses chalk to draw a white X on the floor and Aqualad uses his Water Bearers to create a puddle that Kid Flash skids through covering up to said X.

Superboy jumps and hits Blockbuster on his way down with a cross that knocks him straight to the ground.

Right on the X.

Aqualad uses his electricity to touch the water beneath his feet, leading up to Blockbuster, shocking him.

“Move!” Robin calls as Aqualad releases his hold on the electricity.

On the three remaining pillars are Robin's disks, which beeped, before exploding.

Suddenly, the roof, which was no long held up, fell, right on to Blockbuster's head.

The heroes are running to make it out of the debris field, but Raven, realizing they won’t make it far enough, skids to a stop in front of the boys, creating a shield over their heads, just as the whole building came crumbling down on them.

* * *

Raven used her powers to lift the rubble off all of them.

The teens were all panting heavily, as the cuts and bruises on their skins and clothes were clearly visible.

“We… did it.” Aqualad said, breathing heavily.

“Was there… ever any doubt?” Robin asked, and they gave a high-five to Kid Flash, before they both groaned, dropping their hands because of their injuries.

Robin turned to Raven.

“Are you………okay?”

“I’m alright.” Raven replied panting.

Superboy steps fully out of the rubble they were covered in and looks to the still pinned Blockbuster.

“See? The Moon.” Kid Flash said, pointing to the body of light that was shinning brightly over them.

Superboy stood, staring at it in awe.

But then a figure appeared, blocking the moon’s light.

Superboy squints trying to see who it is.

The figure drew closer, revealing the Man Of Steel himself.

“Oh. And Superman. Do we keep our promises, or what?” Kid Flash added, a bit surprised.

Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado fly behind Superman.

Followed by Captain Atom, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman.

Black Canary, Aquaman, Batman, and Green Arrow appeared standing on a platform, held by the both Green Lanterns.

As Batman steps up to Superman, Flash zooms in, standing to Batman’s left.

Superboy stepped up to Superman, lifting up his torn shirt, revealing the S on it.

Superman's eyes widen in shock, making Superboy’s lip curve up in a small smile.

But then Superman glared, his gaze turning cold, making Superboy furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

“Is that what I think it is?” Batman asked.

“He doesn’t like being called an it.”  
Kid Flash said, as he stepped closer to the Kryptonian.

“I’m Superman’s clone!” Superboy exclaimed.

Flash dropped his cross arms in shock, while Martian Manhunter exchanged a look with Captain Marvel, Aquaman and Black Canary looking on in shock.

Batman’s eyes zero in on his protégé.  
“Start talking.”

* * *

The Green Lanterns trapped Blockbuster in a sphere, taking them to the Justice League headquarters, Hawkwoman, Hawkman and Captain Atom, following along.

Superman is having a conversation with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter.

Superboy watches as Manhunter places a hand on Superman’s shoulder, and the Man Of Steel turns to meet his eye.

Superboy averts his eyes, then looks up as Superman walked in front of him.

Superman sighs as he meets his clone.

“We’ll……uh……we’ll figure something out for you. The League will……I mean. For now I better make sure they get the Blockbuster creature squared away.”

He flew away in a hurry, leaving Superboy following him with shocked, hurt, and confused eyes.

“Well that wasn’t awkward at all.” Raven said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

“Cadmus will be investigated” Batman says, drawing the teens' attention to him, Flash, and Aquaman as they walk towards them.

“All 52 levels but let's make one thing clear……”

“You should have called.” Flash said sternly.

“End results aside, we’re not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again.” Batman added.

The teens exchanged looks, before Aqualad stepped forward.

“I am sorry, but we will.” He said firmly.

“Aqualad, stand down.” Aquaman attempts to command the older teen

“Apologies, my King, but no.” He replied firmly, making his mentor raise an eyebrow.

“We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important.”

“If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of you….” Flash started.

“The **five** of us, and it's not.” Kid Flash interrupted.

“Batman, we're ready to do what you taught us, or why teach us at all?” Robin asked his mentor.

“You brought us together to become a team right? Well was it for show or something serious?” Raven asked.

“Why let them tell us what to do? It’s simple. Get on board or get out of the way.” Superboy added, the five teens standing tall and determined, staring at the adults.

* * *

**Mount Justice; July 8th, 8:04 EDT**

Green Lantern and Captain Atom, flew around, moving furniture around the cave.

Batman, Aquaman, Flash, Hawkman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel stood in the center, with the teens standing opposite them, all in civilian clothes.

“This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We’re calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight you’ll do it on League terms.” Batman said, then walked forward.

“Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary’s in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions.”

“Real missions?” Robin asks, a pair of dark glasses on his face, to hide his identity.

“Yes, but covert.” Batman confirms.

“The League will still handle the obvious stuff.” Flash said, placing a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder. “There’s a reason we have these big targets on our chest.”

“But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly.” Aquaman added.

“The six of you will be that team.” Batman states.

“Cool! Wait.” Robin does the very simple math and realizes the problem. “Six?”

Batman looks over the teens shoulders.

The five turn to see Martian Manhunter walk into the cave with a green skinned, red-haired, teenage girl.

“This is the Martian Manhunter’s niece. Miss Martian.”

She raises her left hand, giving them a small wave and a shy “Hi.”

“Liking this gig more every minute.” Kid Flash whispered to Robin, then stepped forward.

“Uh welcome aboard, I’m Kid Flash. That's Robin,” the smaller raven steps to the side and gives a Rock ‘n’ Roll sign.

“Aqualad, Raven. It’s cool if you forget their names.”

“I'm honored to be included.” Miss Martian says sincerely, clasping her hands in front of her to enunciate her point.

Aqualad, robin, Kid Flash and Raven all walk over to the Martian.

“It’s nice to know I won’t have to deal with all this testosterone alone.” Raven said in her usual tone making Miss Martian giggle.

“Me too.”

However, Superboy stays behind, looking down.

“Hey Superboy come meet Miss M!” Robin called out to him.

Superboy walks over to the rest of the team.

Miss Martian uses her shape-shifting ability to change her shirt color from white with a red X to black with the same red X, removing the cape.

“I like your t-shirt.” She said to Superboy, who gives her a small smile.

Robin nudges his elbow, while Kid Flash zipped to Raven’s side, placing his arms around her shoulder, making her tense, but then relaxed.

Aqualad smiled proudly.

“Today is the day.”  
  
  
  
  


~ _**Okay, that marks the end of the pilot chapters.**_

_**Now on to the deeper chapters of the season.** _

_**I can't wait for us to finally see Robin and Raven moments.** _

_**Plus, when they're on a mission, I'll now call Wally KF instead, and Connor SB.** _

_**Writing Kid Flash and Superboy is exhausting.** _

_**Anyway, what'd you think of it so far?** _

_**Oh and please read the next chapter, it's very important.** _


	4. Welcome To Happy Harbor

**_Telepathic links will be in italics._ **

* * *

**Mount Justice; July 18th, 11:16 EDT**

Raven sat, in her civilian clothes, on the couch in the lounge room of Mount Justice, a book in hands.

She concentrated on the mystery novel by A. Conan Doyle, her eyes skimming through the pages.

But then she heard a gasp.

Raven lifted her eyes from her book to see Miss Martian trying to balance different bowls, plates and spatulas in her hands.

The utensils slipped and fell from her hands, making her gasp.

Raven raised her hand, catching them mid fall, before slowly lowering them on to the table.

Miss Martian sighed in relief.

"Thanks a lot." She said smiling at the girl who had gone back to reading.

"Don't mention it."

"I was just about to make something in the kitchen."

"That's nice." Raven replied, eyes not leaving the book.

"Yeah. Wanna help?" Miss Martian asked with a smile.

Raven raised her head from her book, giving the Martian a look, and a raised brow.

Miss Martian's smile dropped.

"Oh. That's okay, you want to finish your book I presume." Raven just kept giving her a blank look.

"Right. I'll just.........take these to the kitchen.........and leave you alone with your.........book. Bye."

Raven watched as the girl left to the kitchen, taking the utensils with her.

Then she went back to her book.  
  
  
  
  


After sometime, Miss Martian came back into the lounge room and sat in the chair, just across Raven.

The Martian sat, tapping her fingers on her knees, feeling awkward at the silence.

She opened her mouth several times, but then closed it at the last minute.

She didn't know what to say to the girl across her. She was nervous.

She really hoped she wouldn't say something that will anger her, and then ruin her chances of becoming friends with the other girl on the team.

Raven sighed and snapped her book shut.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Miss Martian blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"What? Why do you think......"

"You've been sitting there, filled with uncertainty and anxiety for the past few minutes."

"Oh." Miss Martian rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "How'd you know?"

"I could sense it. Your emotions were flying all around." Raven said, settling back into the couch, opening up her book again.

"Sense it?" Miss Martian asked again.  
Raven let out a small sigh, closing her book finally, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with it.

"I'm an empath. I can sense and alter people's emotions."

"Wow really? That's so cool, I've met an empath before." Miss Martian said, happy to be having this conversation with Raven.

"What other powers do you have?"

Raven shrugged.

"My powers are kind of complicated, really. There's telekinesis, flight, healing, to mention a few. But all my other powers are tied to my major one."

"And what's that?"

Raven flinched a bit. "Magic.........dark magic."

Miss Martian gasped inaudibly.

"How do you feel when you use your......magic?"

"To be honest? Dark, cold and there's a lot of passion in it."

"Do you.......do you enjoy using your powers?" Miss Martian asked cautiously.

Raven turned her head away, indicating she didn't want to answer that question.

Miss Martian racked her brain for a way to clear the air.

"That Gem you wear, on your forehead, is it.........is it the source of your powers?"

"What this?" Raven asked, reaching up to brush her fingers against the Gem.

"No, this......is a different story entirely."

Just then, Superboy walked into the room, making Miss Martian perk up.

"Oh Superboy, why don't you come join us? We're getting to know each other better."

"Yeah, not really." Raven muttered.

Just then the Cave's computer buzzed.  
  
  


**Recognize:**   
**Aqualad; B-0-2**   
  
  
  


The Atlantean entered the cave, walking over to his teammates.

"Good morning Aqualad." Miss Martian greeted cheerfully.

"Morning." Aqualad greeted with a smile.  
"Is Red Tornado here yet?"

"No. Why?"

"Just needed to ask him if he had got a mission for us."

"We can always call him." Raven said shrugging.

"Great idea Raven. Come on let's go." Miss Martian said, leading the way as the teens made their way over to the Cave's holographic computer.  
  


* * *

**Recognize:**

**Robin; B-0-1,**

**Kid Flash; B-0-3 .**   
  


The boys entered in their civilian clothes, running up to their teammates who stood by the Holographic computer.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asks.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash added.

"He is arriving now." Aqualad told them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash asked before taking off, Robin and the others following closely behind him.  
  
  


They arrive at one of the ramps that led to the cave, and watched as Red Tornado landed on the ramp.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash called out with a wave as the Android landed.

"Greeting. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" He asked in his robotic voice.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad answered.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado states simply.

"But it's been over a week and nothing......"

"You'll be tested soon enough." The android stated firmly, cutting off Robin.

"For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This Team is not a social club." Raven said, crossing her arms.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave."

Tornado said, then walked past the teens into the cave.

The teens watched him as he walked away.

"Keep busy." Kid Flash repeated, nearly growling.

"Does he really think we're falling for this?" Robin questions angrily.

"Oh, I'll find out." Miss Martian says excitedly, then turns towards Red Tornado and her expression relaxes slightly.  
  


**Recognize:**   
**Red Tornado; 1-6.**   
  


Miss Martian sighed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I... cannot read his mind."

"I could have told you that. I can't sense emotions either." Raven said.

"Nice try, though." Kid Flash offers.

"So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?" He asked giving her a flirtatious smile.

"We all know what you're thinking now." Robin said, elbowing the speedster.

"Ow."

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Raven says sourly.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides."

Miss Martian offers, looking to Superboy.

Robin and Kid Flash instantly turn to Superboy.

"Don't look at me." he tells them seriously.

"We won't. A private tour sounds so much better." Kid Flash says, smiling at Miss Martian again.

"Sh......she never said private." Robin objects.

"Team building. We'll all go." Aqualad said, finalizing the matter.

Miss Martian turned, starting the tour.

"So, this would be our front door..." Miss Martian begins.  
  
  


* * *

"And this would be the back." Miss Martian continues as they come out on the other side of the mountain. "The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Wally explained.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy questions.

"The cave's secret location was…compromised." Aqualad explains.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Raven asked, confused. "Yeah. That makes sense."

"If the Bad Guys know of the cave, then we must be on constant alert." Miss Martian said, a bit worried.

"The Bad Guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here." Robin said, reassuring her, taking her hand in his, and putting his other one above it.

"Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight." Kid Flash said, grabbing Miss Martian's hand away from Robin.

"Ah, that's much clearer." Miss Martian said, still a bit confused.

Raven rolled her eyes at the two boys' attempts at flirting.

"Boys." She muttered under her breath.

Superboy sniffed twice. "I smell smoke."

Miss Martian gasps.

"My cookies."

She flew to the kitchen, using her telekinesis to draw the tray out of the oven, setting the black burnt cookies on the table, just as her teammates entered the room.

"I was trying Grammy Jones' recipe from episode 17 of......" she paused and let out a small nervous laugh. "Never mind."

"I bet they'd tasted great." Robin assures turns to look back at his best friend. "He doesn't seem to mind."

Surprised Miss Martian looks back up, finding Kid Flash gobbling up her cookies.

Kid Flash looked up with his mouth still half full and a burnt cookie in each hand

"I have a serious metabolism." he said sheepishly.

"I'll... make more?" Miss Martian said a bit confused.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad tells her.

"Thanks, Aqualad." Miss Martian said smiling appreciatively.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Aqualad said.

"I'm Wally." Kid Flash speaks up, leaning on the island.

"See? I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here." He said, gesturing to Robin who frowned.

"Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, I'm on Earth now." She said brightly.

They all turned to Raven who raised an eyebrow, but then sighed, giving in.

"It's Rachel."

"Rachel? Really?" Robin asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" She asked, glancing at him, a bit offended.

"No......no, it's actually kinda......pretty." He admits, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Raven raised her eyebrow at him, and then turned her attention to the rest.

"Anyway. I'd prefer if you'd just call me Raven instead."

"Okay. Noted then." M'gann said, smiling.

Superboy dropped his head, then turned around to walk out which M'gann noticed.

" _Don't worry, Superboy_." she tells him telepathically.

The boy grunted, gripping his head in pain.

" _We'll find you an Earth name, too_." she continues, smiling kindly and totally unaware of what she's doing.

"Get out of my head!" He yelled, still gripping his head.

Miss Martian looked around confused.

" _What's wrong? I don't understand_." she says, expanding her telepathic range to the rest.

They all reacted negatively to it.

Robin physically grips his head with both hands.

Kaldur turns away from M'gann closing his eyes and grimacing before finally putting his own hand to his head.

Wally brings his own hand to his forehead threading his fingers through his bright red hair.

Raven groaned massaging her temples, and Superboy's fists clench at his sides as he looks almost ready to pounce.

" _Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically_."

"M'gann stop." Kaldur commands anger clear in his voice.

M'gann closes the link and looks confused.

"Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally added.

"Yeah, and some of us just doesn't like anyone poking around in our heads." Raven said.

"I......I didn't mean to......" M'gann starts.

"Just stay out." Superboy growls cutting her off, his eyes burning bright with rage as he walks into the adjoining room.

"Hello, Megan!" M'gann said brightly, while hitting her head with the heel of her hand.

"I know what we can do."

She takes off flying, her teammates behind.

Wally turns to Robin who shrugs, but all four do follow her.

But Superboy remains behind.

"Superboy, please." M'gann pleaded.

"Don't talk to me." he says, less angry and more instinctually annoyed.

M'gann's face falls and Superboy looks out of the corner of his eye, seeing it.

He looks back down before standing up.

M'gann's face brightens at that, and they walk out.  
  


* * *

Coming down the elevator they stop at the hangar.

"It's my Martian Bioship." M'gann said, leading the team to a small dusk floating by the hanger .

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute." Wally said.

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it."

She stretched her hand towards the disk, and it grew into a large ship.

A small staircase comes off the back and she walks towards it.

"Well, are you coming?" She asked turning to the rest of her teammates.

All five hesitate and board with nervous expressions.

Once inside the front opens up to reveal a captain's chair and six more side chairs.

"Strap in for launch." M'gann tells them.

Kid Flash and Robin exchange bright smiles before sitting down.

Robin takes the seat to the right of the Captain's chair, while Wally took the left.

Aqualad and Superboy took the seats at the front, and Raven sat in the seat behind Robin.

As they sat, the belt straps them in.

"Cool." Wally commented.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." M'gann said, taking the Captain's seat.

The bay doors open, and M'gann drives the ship out of the cave, and over the vast ocean.

"Incredible!" Robin says to M'gann, impressed with the ship and her piloting skills.

"She sure is..." Wally said smiling dreamily at M'gann who turns to him.

"I......I mean the ship, which like all ships, is a she."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Raven stated bluntly, making Robin laugh.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed embarrassed.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking."

Kaldur said to Superboy, who glanced at him.

"You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry." Kaldur advised.

Superboy turned away, looking at the view.

"He'll come around." Robin says to M'gann, who glanced at Superboy sadly.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much." She said.

"You guys remember he has Super Hearing, right?" Wally said, not even bothering to whisper.

And sure enough, Superboy did hear everything.

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little bit of Martian Shapeshifting?" Robin asked, changing the topic.

M'gann nods and steps up, gaining Superboy and Kaldur's attentions.

She shapeshifted to a feminine version of Robin, costume included.

Then she changed to a feminine version of Kid Flash, striking a pose.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked, smirking.

"Impressive," Robin praised, as he turned back to herself.

"But you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder."

Then she turned towards Raven, and shapeshifted into her, getting everything right, from her hair down to even her stoic facial expression, making the said heroine smile a little.

"Wow, two pretty birds? I'm in heaven." Wally said, looking back at Raven who rolled her eyes at him.

M'gann changed back and took her seat.

"And your clothes?" Aqualad asked.

"They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." M'gann answered.

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy says angrily.

"Dude. Chill." Raven said, making M'gann smile at her.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing Manhunter does?" Wally asks.

"Density shifting? No, it's a very advanced technique..." M'gann replied.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Then chuckles before gesturing to Wally. "When he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally snaps, annoyed at the Boy Wonder.

"Here's something I can do." M'gann says brightly, then the entire ship disappears from sight.

"Camouflage Mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course." M'gann says.

Robin scoffs.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again."

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert." M'gann said, as she brings the bioship down slowly.

Superboy turns out the side window. "I think I know the cause."

Right outside was a tornado heading straight for them.

M'gann tries to stir the ship away, but is unsuccessful, and they get caught in the tornado.

Trapped inside the tornado all of them hold on and grunt as the wind whips them around.

Raven manages to stand up, her eyes glowing, she used her powers to trap the whole bioship in a shadow camouflage, stabling the whole ship, enabling Miss Martian to fly them out of the tornado.

A small hatch opens underneath, and the six heroes drop from the ship.  
  


* * *

At the Power Plant, all the workers are evacuating and screaming in fear.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" Aqualad asked, only to get no response.

"Robin?"

He looks beside him to see the empty space between him and Miss Martian

  
Robin's laugh echoes, but he is nowhere to be seen.

"H....he was just here." M'gann said confused.

Their attention turns back to the Power Plant as the windows were being blown out.  
  


* * *

Inside the Power Plant, was a black abd red robosuit, with blue stripes, and a scarf covering it's mouth.

It had tornado funnels coming out from each hand.

The funnels hit Robin directly and slam him into a pillar nearly making him fall on the ground.

The other members of the team run in, Superboy getting to Robin first.

"Who's your new friend?"

"Didn't catch his name," Robin answered, as Superboy jumped at the villain.

"But he plays kinda rough." he finishes, warning the clone.

"My apologies. You may address me as Mr. Twister." The villain said in his robotic voice.

Mr. Twister throws more tornados at Superboy, who withstands them. But seeing him distracted, he grabs the Kryptonian, and launches him away, making Superboy hit the wall and fall to the ground.

The rest of the team, namely Aqualad, Kid Flash, Raven and Miss Martian, arrive at the main floor.

From his pocket, Wally pulls out his goggles sliding them over his eyes.

As Robin gets back on his feet, Aqualad gave signals to the two females on the group, who nodded back.

Kid Flash speeds through a front handspring before aiming with both his feet at Mr. Twister's chest.

Mr Twister created a vortex, which caught the speedster, and sent him flying out the doors, towards the parking lot.

Twister turns back just in time, creating tornados that sent the incoming Aqualad and Miss Martian back, Aqualad hitting a wall, Miss Martian landing few feet behind Robin.

Raven blasted the villain, but he evaded every single blast with a twister.

Then she used her telekinesis to throw some barrels at Twister, but he caught them, sending them back to her.

They hit her stomach, sending her flying back into Robin, who stood there.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero." Twister goads, as Robin helped Raven up. "I was not, however, expecting children."

"We're not children!" Robin yells, throwing a small bomb, and then a disk.

Twister throws the bomb away, as it exploded, not seeing the other one, which landed on his chest.

But he flicks it away too.

"Objectively, you are." The bomb exploded, covering Twister's vision with smoke.

"Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed." Robin growled.

"Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can!"

The teens worked together as a team, trying to take the villain down, but he defeats them.

"Indeed. That was quite turbing. Thank you." Twister said, then floated out.  
  


* * *

Outside, in the forest with the evidence of his crash surrounding him, Kid Flash wakes up.

Seeing Twister leaving he runs in front of the villain.

"What have you done to my team?" he demands.

"Embarrassed them, largely." Twister says, then bringing both his hands together to form a singular twister that snatches Wally up and throws him towards the wall of the Power Plant.

  
Wally braces for impact, but the pain never came.

"I got you, Wally." M'gann said; her, Robin, Superboy, Raven and Aqualad stepped.

"Ohh." He sighed in relief as M'gann drops him gently to the ground.

"Thanks."

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now." Twister said to the team.

"What do you want?!" Aqualad yells angrily at the villain, who rises into the air.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real Hero." Twister answered.

"Read his mind, find his weakness." Aqualad said to M'gann.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." M'gann said confused.

"It's okay with the bad guys." Robin tells her.

Determination sets in as M'gann as she did that.

"Nothing. I'm getting nothing." Then she hits her head.

"Hello, Megan. Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that generate tornadoes?"

Aqualad, doubting, turned to the other female in the group.

"Raven?"

"Well I'm not getting any emotions off him, she just might be right." Raven said, and that was enough confirmation for the boys.

"Red Tornado sent us here." Aqualad started.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test, something to keep us busy." Robin continued.

"Speedy called it. We're a joke." Kid Flash said, dropping his head.

Aqualad grunted in frustration before turning back to Twister.

"This game, so over." Wally said, stepping up to Robin and Aqualad.

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin continued.

"So let's end this." Aqualad finished.

"Consider it ended." Twister said darkly.

He raised his hands over his head, his funnels causing the sky to darken, and creating a large twister.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you. We will not engage." Aqualad said, after exchanging glances with Kid Flash, Robin and Raven.

Lightning cracks into the eye of the storm.

Kid Flash turns towards the other three  
"Uh, can Red Tornado... do that?" He asked nervously.

"You think I'm Tornado?" the lightning gains intensity. "Ironic." Twister says darkly before the lightning strikes the ground, about to hit the young heroes, but Raven placed a shield over them.

Raven grunted as the lightning bounces off her shield, making her slide back, as the shield broke.

Superboy took off his scorched coat, before launching at Twister.

The Android barely glaned at the Kryptonian, before sending bolts of lightning at him, sending him flying back to the ground.

Twister approaches, prepared for the final shot.

M'gann, being the first to regain consciousness, sees Twister coming, before suddenly, all six of them vanish from plain sight

Twister held back.

"Fine, then."

M'gann remains crouched as six of them are hidden by the camouflaged Bioship.

"I won't deny that you children have power."

Wally wakes up, about to groan, but Miss Martian covers his mouth.

"But playing hide-and-seek with you will not help me achieve my objective. So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy."

Then he leaves, heading into the town.  
  


Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy all stare up in shock.

"What happened?" Wally questions, confused.

"I placed the Bioship between us." M'gann explains.

Superboy stands punches a rock.

"And that's supposed to make it right?"

He stalked towards Miss Martian

"You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

Raven steps up, standing between the two.

"Dude, chill. Back off."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Kaldur says calmly.

"It......it was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Robin said.

"You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers. We'll take it from here." Kid Flash said dropping his head slightly.

"Stay out of our way." Superboy growled, then walked away.

M'gann looked down sadly as Superboy leaped away, Kid Flash speeding after him.

Robin then turned to Raven.

"I think you should hit the showers too." He said cautiously, trying not to look at her face.

"What? Why?" The girl asked, glaring at him.

"Well......um you confirmed that Twister might have been Tornado. And you're a not......properly trained. Your fighting skills are a bit sloppy."

"Sloppy?! Must someone be trained with you before you can trust their skills?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

Raven scoffed.

"Yeah right. Come on M'gann, looks like we've got lot of sexists on the team." Raven said, turning and storming towards the bioship.

Robin sighed, and then turned, going after his two teammates.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." M'gann says sadly, her bangs falling in front of her eyes.

Kaldur sighed.  
"To be honest, I'm not sure we have a team."

  
He too then takes off.  
  
  


* * *

In the Bioship, on the way back to Mount Justice, M'gann has Red Tornado on the line, while Raven sat beside her.

"The team really needs your help."

"If I intervened, it would not be to help." Tornado tells the girls.

"Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy and emotions."

M'gann looks away for a moment before hitting her head once more.

"Hello, Megan." She said, turning to Raven with a smile on her face.

* * *

The boys were still getting their asses handed to them by Twister, when suddenly, Miss Martian's voice appeared in their heads.

" _Listen to me_."

Robin grabs his head in his hands as does Kid Flash, though his eyes noticeably clench shut as well.

Aqualad gets thrown back by Superboy, who managed to get himself out from under the boat.

" _All of you_."

Superboy grabs his head. "What did we tell you?"

" _Will you guys stop being sexists for a minute and listen to what she has to say_?" Raven asked over the link.

" _I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me_." M'gann said.  
  


* * *

Red Tornado comes to the center of Happy Harbor where Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy now stand just out of Twister's range.

"Hit the showers, boys." the hero instructs as he landed.

"I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now." Robin said with a frown.

"The subject is not up for debate." Tornado tells them.

All of them say nothing as they walk away.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up." Twister said to Tornado.

"I'm here now." Tornado says, his right hand reaching out to create a twister he sends right at Twister.

Twister stopped it, sending another one at Tornado.

Tornado also stopped that attack.

"We are evenly matched, Twister." Tornado says, using both hands to create a tornado behind him to throw at Twister.

"No, Tornado, we are not." Twister emphasizes his point with a punch that blocks the rubble with a wall made of air before shooting lightning at the hero.

Tornado dodges and takes flight, guiding the lightning to one of the crashed boats which explodes into him knocking him to the ground as he sparks.

Twister lands beside him. "Remain still, android."

His fingertips become computer connectors which fall around the back of Red Tornado's head and neck.

"The reprogramming won't take long."  
Tornado grabs the wires, turning his head towards Twister before turning into M'gann's head.

"Longer than you might think." She said in her voice.

"No." Twister gasped.

M'gann launched him back with her telekinesis, into Raven, who caught him, and then spinner him around, tossing him into an incoming twister, created by Kid Flash.

Superboy hits the villain with a punch to the kidney area and then the stomach, then twice on the chest.

Then he reels back, and hits him straight in the face, knocking him into the water.

As he sinks, he turns to find Aqualad waiting for him underneath, sticking his hand into his open chest.

Then his tattoos begin to glow and electricity passes into Twister.

The explosion brings him back to the ground. One of his arms is missing.

M'gann uses her telepathy to bring him off the ground and rip his other arm off as Robin throws exploding disks which knock Twister to the ground.

Twister rises to his knees, the whole team around him.

The chest panel opens, revealing a middle aged man, who falls to the ground.

"Foul. I...I call foul." he stutters.

Raven exchanged an angry look with M'gann, and then turned to glare at the man.

Then she used her telekinesis, to lift a rock from the ground.

"Raven no!" Robin yelled, but it was too she had already brought the rock down on the man, crushing him.

Wally and Robin stand stunned before Robin gets angry and glared at the girl.

"Don't know how things are done where you come from, but on this team, we don't execute our captives!"  
Raven ignored him, letting M'gann answer.

"You said you trust us."

Raven lifted the boulder to reveal another android, now crushed into pieces.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind, and Raven couldn't sense any of his emotions."

Wally steps up and grabs one of the eyeballs.

"Cool. Souvenir." He looked back at M'gann.

"We should have had more faith in you. Both of you." Kaldur tells her sincerely.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission." Wally agrees. "Get it? Rocked."

"Ignore him." Robin muttered.

"We're all just turbed you're on the Team."

M'gann chuckles. "Thanks. Me, too."

Robin smiled and looked over to Raven, who gave him a glare, turning away from him, making his smile drop.  
  


* * *

Inside Mount Justice, the Team is conversing with Red Tornado.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur tells the Android.

"Agreed." Red Tornado says, looking over the pieces of the other android.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann questions.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

Robin, Wally, and Superboy all pause in their work thinking over what their supervisor said.

"But if you're in danger......" M'gann starts.

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado states then walks off.

"Batman, Aquaman, Flash, they'd all have jumped right in to fix things."

Wally said as they all stand to watch him go further into the mountain.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin says.

"Dude! Harsh." Wally hisses.

"And inaccurate." Both boys freeze up.

"I have a heart, carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

Robin forces out a nervous chuckle

"Right. I'll strive to be... more accurate."

Kaldur grabs Robin's shoulder and brings the Boy Wonder's attention to him.

"And more respectful."

Red Tornado says nothing more as he walks away, but M'gann stands at the entrance of the hall as the boys head to the dorm section of the Cave.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally says happily. "This Team thing..."

"Might just work out." Kaldur agrees.  
Superboy goes to follow but stops as he catches M'gann looking at him.

He looked down whispering a small.

"Sorry."

He walks away, making M'gann smiles softly.  
  


* * *

Robin caught up with Raven as they walked out of the cave.

"Hey Raven! Wait up!"

The heroine sighed and turned to him.  
"What?"

"Oh um......" He started nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I just wanted to apologise for what happened out in the field today."

Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean you're right. Just because I didn't train with someone doesn't mean I should doubt their skills. And you've got some pretty mad skills. So, I guess......um sorry."

Raven kept silent for a while.

"I am whelmed by your apology." She said, making Robin raise his head in surprise.

"Did you just use one of my grammar words?"

Raven shrugged, smiling a bit.

"What can I say? They're catchy."

Robin chuckled.

"So......"

"You're forgiven."

"Really? Thanks." Robin said, smiling widely at her, making her to smile back.

"You're welcome."  
  
  


* * *

**_~ Hey guys._ **

**_Sorry about that crappy argument between our two birds._ **

**_I just wanted an excuse to add a moment between the two._ **

**_There is something I wanna do, and I hope you guys will like it._ **

_**I want to find a way to get YOU GUYS, my amazing readers, involved in my story.** _

_**On my Wattpad and Quotev account, I created a Fanart book** _

_**It's a book where all the fanarts you guys have for this story, can be featured in.** _

_**And, if your Fanart is really impressive, it will be used in one of the chapters of the book.** _

_**We'll also have Fanart contests, and the winner's Fanart will be featured on the book, and will also win other prices.** _

_**Send your Fanarts to me at** _

_**rehobothmatthew on Instagram** _

_**matthewrehoboth@gmail.com on email** _

**_P.s, writing TV shows is more challenging and exhausting than writing movies._ **

**_Especially when it's a superhero based one._ **

**_Gosh, the fight scenes are so hard._ **

**_So please, bear with me, I'm trying my absolute best for you guys._ **

**_I mean, I stayed up all night yesterday from 9pm till 2am in the morning just writing this chapter for you guys._ **

**_So please bear with me._ **

**_Thank you._ **

**_See you in the next chapter._ **


	5. Schooled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I skipped the Dropzone episode, cause it was honestly too exhausting and too boring to write.

**Mount Justice; August 3rd; 13:06 EDT**

Raven sat in the lounge room of the cave, holding yet another book in her hand, reading, once again.

Suddenly, her book was snatched from her hands.

Raven looked up to see the Boy Wonder standing in front of her, holding her book.

"Can I please have my book back?" She asked, her eyebrows already twitching in annoyance.

"You're always reading. Isn't it a bit boring?" Robin asked, still holding her book.

"It's my escape from the world. So can I please have my book back?" She asked, trying to reach for it, but he moved it away from her.

"You're also always alone. Distancing yourself from everyone else. Why?"

"My own reasons. Now give it back."

She tried reaching for it again, but he moved it away.

Raven growled, and tried again, but he held it above his head, laughing at her attempts.

"Guess I'm not the shortest one on the team."

Raven narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, just the most annoying."

"I thought that was Wally." Robin said, still laughing.

Raven grunted, as Robin climbed the small table in the middle of the room, to keep her book away from her.

"You're enjoying this."

"Clearly." She shook her head at him.

"Tell you what, if you can find a way to get this book away from me, I'll stop bothering you. But if you can't, that means I'll just………"

Robin was caught off when Raven used her telekinesis to take her book back.

She smirked, waving her book, while he gaped at her.

"Okay, that was cheating." Robin said.

"Whatever." Raven said, rolling her eyes, going back to her book.

"You wouldn't have gotten your book back if it wasn't for your powers." Robin said, but Raven ignored him, still reading her book.

"I'm sure you can't do anything without them." Robin said again, but Raven still ignored him.

He sighed when he saw that she paid him no attention, and turned to leave.

Robin grunted as he was tripped and fell on the floor.

Raven closed her book and stood up, stepping over Robin.

"I can do perfectly fine without my powers." She said to him, then started walking away.

Robin groaned, and then glared at her.

But then he smirked and grabbed her ankle, pulling her down, as he stood up.

Raven gasped as she fell, but then she turned and swiped at Robin's feet, but the Boy Wonder jumped, avoiding her foot.

She flipped over, standing up, as Robin smirked at her.

"Prove it."

Raven glared at him, but then took a stance, making the Boy Wonder smile slightly.

Robin took his stance opposite her, and she tilted her head, motioning for him to come at her.

Robin charged, throwing a punch at her, but she deflated it, hitting him on the back, making him stumble forward.

He turned to her, surprised, and she smirked.

Robin scoffed and then threw another punch at her, and she deflected it again, but then left an opening, making Robin head her, making her stumble back.

Caught off guard, Robin used the opportunity to swipe her leg, but she did a backflip, avoiding the fall.

She charged at him, and the two began a series of punching and blocking.  
  


Wally and Kaldur paused their game of virtual air hockey, when they noticed the fight between the two birds of the group.

They walked closer to watch, M'gann coming to join them.

As they continued watching the fight, Wally turned to Kaldur.

"I'll bet you 10 bucks, Robin will win fair and square."

"Why do you think so?" Aqualad asked.

"Well duh, he was trained by Batman. Pretty bird hardly had any official training."

"We do not know that. She might have been trained by a master at martial arts."

"Well I still think Robin will win."

"Okay. You're on." Aqualad said, taking the bet.

"Alright. What about you Miss M?" Wally asked turning to the Martian.

"Well in all honesty, I have to support my fellow girl so…….I'm rooting for Raven."

Wally scoffed.

"Big mistake sweetheart. Robin is so winning this. You'll see."  
  
  


Raven threw a punch at Robin, which he caught.

She glared at him, and threw another punch, but he caught that too, and then spun her around, holding her in his arms.

Raven grunted and head-butted him, making him release her, then she kicked him in the stomach, making him double over.

But the Boy Wonder wasn't out………yet.

He kicked her in the back as she turned, making her fall on the ground.

She glared and swiped his leg, making him fall.

She was about to jump up, but he rolled over, and grabbed her hands, pinning them to the floor above her, his legs on either side of hers.  
  


"Ah hah! Yes!" Wally cheered in victory, smiling smugly at his other teammates.  
  


Robin smirked down at Raven, who glared at him.

Then she kneed him in the crotch, making him groan, and let go of her hand.

Then she turned, flipping him over, with her on top, pinning his hands over his head, their faces nearly touching.

"I win." Raven said, her smiling smugly at him.  
  


"No!" Wally groaned, as Aqualad laughed and Miss Martian cheered for her fellow girl.

"Pay up Wally."

Wally grumbled, reaching into his pocket.  
  
  


Raven and Robin stayed in their position, both slightly panting as they stared into each other's eyes.

The world faded away around them, as they both looked at each other in fascination.

Bright blue orbs against dark blue ones.  
  


Wally handed Miss Martian's money over to her, and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"She only won because he was distracted."

"Yeah right." Aqualad said, laughing with M'gann.

Wally turned back to the two birds, seeing that the two were still in the same awkward position.

"Um guys?" He asked, calling the two's attention to him.

Aqualad and M'gann both turned too, to see the position the two were in.

"The match's over?"

"Oh? Right." Raven said, her cheeks a pink hue, as she jumped away from Robin, turning her head away.

Robin got up, and rubbed the back of his head, also looking away from Raven.

Wally exchanged a look with Aqualad and M'gann, the three smirking, with knowing looks on their faces.

"Am I picking up some weird romantic tension in here?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Raven glared at him, and then used her powers to pick him up, and toss him away.

"Whoa!"

"Um……." Robin cleared his throat, making her turn to him. "Good match."

"Thanks." She said, then smiled smugly. "I totally beat you."

"That…….was because……I was going easy on you."

"Uh hun."

"It's true. Next time I won't."

"There'll be a next time?"

"Of course. Rematch?" He asked, stretching his hand forward.

"Definitely." Raven replied, taking his hand, shaking it.

The two held hands for a while, before realizing what they were doing, and let go, turning away from each other.

Raven caught M'gann's gaze, as the Martian winked at her, making her glare at her.  
  


**Recognize:**

**Superboy; B-0-5.**   
  


The Kryptonian entered the room with a sneer on his face.

“Hi, Superboy. How was Metropolis?” M'gann asked as Superboy walked past them.

Superboy walked away, ignoring them.

Someone clears their throat, and the two turn to see Black Canary and Miss Martian step into the cave.

“Ready for training everyone?” The heroine asks.

M'gann gasped happily.

“Black Canary! Uncle J’onn!”

She rushes forward and hugs her uncle, who returns the hug.

“M’gann, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I’d see how you were adjusting.” Martian Manhunter said, as they pulled away.

“A few bumps, but I’m learning.” M'gann replied, as Superboy watches from the hallway entrance.

"That’s all I can ask.”

Superboy, having seen enough, turned to walk away, catching Canary's attention.

“Stick around. Class is in session.” She called out, making him stop and cross her arms, watching.

Canary walked to the center of the ring, as the tiles lit up.

“I consider it an honor to be your teacher.” She said, as she started taking off her jacket.

“I’ll throw a lot at you, everything I’ve learned from my own mentors.”

She continues pulling off her jacket, but groaned in pain when she got to her arm that was wrapped in bandages.

“And my own bruises.” She finished, holding the wrapping.

“What happened?” M’gann asks, worriedly.

“The job.” Canary simply shrugged, throwing her own jacket away.

“Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I’ll need a sparring partner.” She said, then turned to the youngest girl in the group.

"Raven, how about you?"

"Me?" Raven asked, confused as to why Canary would choose.

"Um……Black Canary, Raven might still be exhausted from her little sparring match with Robin this morning." Miss Martian said.

"Really? Who won?" Canary asked, with her hand on her hip.

"I did, obviously." Raven replied.

"Because I was going easy on you." Robin replied.

"Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that."

"That's interesting. I'd like to see you two in combat again." Canary said.

"We're having a rematch so……." Raven shrugged.

"Really? I look forward to it then." Canary said, smiling at the smaller girl.

"So anyone?" She asked turning to the rest of the team.

“Right here. Yeah!” Wally calls out raising his hand, with a banana in his mouth.

Stepping up, Aqualad frowns and Robin has a sly smirk.

Wally walks into the ring, finishing his banana in one bite and swallowing before he continues.

"After this…” he starts, aiming his banana peel for the garbage. “I’ll show you my moves.”

Black Canary smiles knowingly as her eyes narrow. She throws a quick jab, which he blocks, but then she swiped him off his feet.

He hits with a thud making M’gann gasp worriedly, Aqualad to lean back, Raven lifting her eyebrows and Robin to frown with confusion.

On the floor, it reads in big letters.

**Kid Flash**

**Status: Fail**

“Oh. Hurts so good.” Wally said, grunting in pain.

“Good block.” Canary praised.

“But did anyone see what he did wrong?” she asks as she helps him back to his feet.

“Ooh, ooh. He hit on a teacher and got served?” Robin asked excitedly, raising his head, making Raven snicker a bit.

“Dude!” Wally said annoyed.

“He allowed me to dictate the terms of……" Canary begins but is cut off as Superboy scoffs.

“Oh please. With my powers, the battle's always on my terms.” Superboy said, making Canary cock an eyebrow at him.

“I’m a living weapon and this is a waste of my time.”

Canary now has her injured shoulder facing him as she smiles, a craving for the fight ahead in her eyes. “Prove it.”

Superboy’s eyebrows raise, not expecting that answer before he cools his features and walks into the ring.

As he stands before Canary, he crosses his arms and Kid Flash quickly walks back towards the other members of the Team.

Both drop into a fighting stance at the same time.

Superboy throws the first punch, but Canary sidesteps it. Then she grabbed his arm and throws him over her, making him land on his butt.

Robin points and laughs until Aqualad elbows him in the side, but the Boy Wonder diverts to snickering behind his hand instead.

**Superboy**

**Status: Fail**   
  


Superboy, enraged by his failure, growled and jumped back on his feet.

“You’re angry.” Canary starts.

“Good, but don’t react. Channel that anger……”

Superboy charges at her with another punch, but she flips over him, and takes out his feet from under him, making him fall……again.

**Superboy**

**Status: Fail**

Robin laughs again, muffled by his hand.

Superboy groans and looks up to see Canary offering him her hand.

He growled.

"That’s it. I’m done.” He says getting up without her help.

“Training is mandatory.” Canary says, placing a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugs off.

At that minute, the room beeps, and a holoscreen appeared.

“Batman to the Cave.” The Dark Knight called, and the team stepped forward.

"Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary."

A small video popped up on the screen, showing an Android with ginger red hair and glowing red eyes, attacking the Leaguers.

"The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant.”

“Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire League?” Wally asked, eyes wide in surprise.

“In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android.” Batman informs.

“An android?” Raven questions.

“Who built it, T.O. Morrow?” Robin asked.

“Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn’t think so.” Batman states.

“The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo.” Martian Manhunter added.

“Ivo?’ Aqualad questions, shocked. “But Ivo’s dead.”

“So we all thought or hoped.” Canary answered.

“To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized we’re sending two trucks carrying the Android’s parts to two separate STAR Labs facilities for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken.” Four dots appear on the screen.

“We’ll have four additional trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks.”

“Yes!” Wally says excitedly. “Road trip.”

“So now we take out your trash?” Superboy asked angrily.

“You had something better to do?” Batman counters, Superboy looks away just as Aqualad’s transmitter goes off.

“Coordinates received. On our way.” Aqualad confirms, everyone but Superboy running off.

As he starts walking away Canary grabs his arm.

“When you’re ready, I’ll be here.” she tells him honestly.

He doesn’t respond, but just walked off.

* * *

**Litchfield County; August 3rd; 20:08 EDT**   
  


The sky was painted with a hue of orange, indicating that it was early in the evening.

Six trucks stand ready, with the parts of Amazo in them.

Overseeing the trucks are Red Tornado, Captain Atom, Green Arrow, Flash, Superman and Batman.

Turning away and using his enhanced vision he can see the Team waiting on their motorcycles,

Aqualad and M’gann on blue, Kid Flash on yellow, Raven on purple, and Superboy and Robin on red.

Superboy turns to meet his gaze, and he turned away.

The team revved their motorcycles, ready to go.

“STAR Boston is a go.”

“STAR Manhattan is go.”

The trucks go two ways, with Aqualad, Miss Martian and Kid Flash following the one on the left, and Robin, Raven and Superboy following the one on the right.  
  


Robin zooms in to be in front of Superboy and Raven.

“If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, if things are going wrong, they go right.”

Raven rolled her eyes at him, but kept driving, her eyes on the road.

Superboy also remained silent, glaring ahead.

“Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What’s wrong?” Robin said to Superboy.

“Canary.” Superboy replies seething.

"And what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with Super-Strength?” He asked.

“Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig.” Robin states simply.

"Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and……well……me.”

Superboy looked away, and drove forward away from the two, closer to the trucks.  
  


They drove along for a few minutes and then suddenly they heard weird laughs.

Before they could blink, a group of monkeys leapt from the rice field beside them, and on to the truck.

“Robin, Raven, Superboy, our truck is under attack!” Aqualad called from over the comm links.

“Kind of figured.” Robin replied.

“I hate monkeys.” Superboy said, his eyes narrowing.

"The feeling's mutual." Raven said, also narrowing her eyes.

Some of the monkeys climbed into the front, disorganizing the driver, causing the truck to swerve.

“Robot monkeys. Totally Ivo’s tweaked style.” Robin said excitedly.

He then hit a button on his motorcycle, which turned his back wheel to a small drone.

“Hey, hey. Switch your ride to Battle Mode.” Robin said to his partners.

“No point.” Superboy says, before jumping off his and onto the truck.

“Or not.” Robin said, then jumped on the handlebar of his motorcycle, before using his grappling hook to grab on to the back of the truck, swinging on to it, just as the two bikes collide.

Raven sighed and floated up from her bike.

"I really liked that bike." The bike swerved away into the rice farm, as Raven floated towards the truck.

The teens struggled to fight off the monkeys.

But then, more kept coming.

The monkeys succeeded in ripping the truck open, and grabbing the boxes containing Amazo's parts.

They also succeeded in destroying the wheels of the truck, making it wobble.

Robin crawled to the front of the truck, hanging off the door, sticking his head in.

“Get out!” he yells for the driver to hear.

Before the driver could comprehend, Robin grabbed him, and pulled him out of the truck.

As they fell, Raven created an orb, catching them both, and gently lowering them on to the ground.

"Thanks." Robin said.

"Don't mention it." Raven replied, before turning back to look at the truck.

The truck tipped and then rolled over again and again, as it scattered, destroying some of the monkeys in the process.

With the truck destroyed, some monkeys grabbed the box of the Amazo parts, and flew away.

Raven goes to fly after them, but Robin grabbed her hand, shaking his head ' _no_ ' at her.

Behind them, Superboy pushes the whole truck up and off of him. Breathing heavily, he wipes his eyes and opens them slowly, finding his vision is returning.

Seeing the monkeys are flying away, he jumps with a grunt to catch up to them.

“Superboy!” Robin calls in a vain attempt to get him to stop.

In his comm Aqualad patches through.

“Aqualad to Robin. We’ve lost our cargo. Did you….”

“It’s gone.” Robin said sighing.

“And so’s our partner.” Raven added.

Superboy kept leaping after the monkeys, when Aqualad called over the comms.

“Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position. We’ll help you.”

“I don’t need any help, don’t want any!”

He yelled pulled out his comm from his ear and dropped it on the ground.

“Superboy?” Aqualad asks, but there is no one on the other end now.

Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash stand behind their own crashed truck. The only one with his motorcycle still intact is Aqualad.

“I think he ditched his comm.” Robin states over the link.

“Super. Now we can’t even track him.” Wally groaned.

Miss Martian tries to get a hold of him through her telepathically range.

“He’s out of my telepathic range." She states.

"If Professor Ivo is alive, he seems to be two steps ahead of us.” Raven said.

“M….maybe w……we should contact Red Tornado?” Miss Martian asked.

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they’re reassembled.” Aqualad states.

“Well, that’s a great plan." Wally drawls.

"Except for the part about us not knowing where to LOOK!” he said angrily.

“Maybe we do.” Robin chimes in.

He crouches over one of the destroyed monkeys left pulling a USB cable out of his glove and connecting it to the monkey.

“We’d have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?”

He smirks as the screen emerges from his Hologlove. Then a map shows up on his screen.

"The parts have GPS. The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track with the one I captured. Looks like both sets of parts are converging on…” He starts placing the map of the state, trying to determine where they’re heading.

“Gotham City.” He said, pinpointing their location.

"That far South? M’gann and I won’t get there anytime soon.” Aqualad said, then turned to Kid Flash.

“I’m sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out.”

Wally smiles his mischievous smile and drops his goggles over his eyes.

Then he is gone without another word.

Standing up, Robin puts the monkey on his shoulder, then using his Hologlove to remotely activate his motorcycle.

“Definitely a disaster. Robin sighed.

“Heavy on the ' _dis_.'” Raven added, making Robin smile at her.

"Not gonna use your motorcycle?" He asked, making Raven turn back to the bike.

"Nah, I'll just fly ahead." She said, rising from the ground.

"I thought you liked that motorcycle."

Raven shrugged. "Liked. Past tense."  
  


* * *

Robin, now in uniform, rides his bike towards Gotham, Raven flying beside him, also in her uniform.

Kid Flash suddenly caught up to them, running beside them.

"Hey pretty bird, haven't seen you in a while. Did you miss me?" Kid Flirt asked, making Raven roll her eyes.

"Terribly." She replied in sarcasm.

“So, you changed too?” Robin asked, as Kid Flash was in his normal suit.

“You kidding?” Kid Flash asked, then groaned in disgust.

“I feel naked in civvies. You still tracking the parts?” He asked.

“They were heading through Gotham, but they veered” Robin informs, looking down at the virtual map on his motorcycle.

The dot on the map suddenly stopped, pinpointing on one location.

Robin gasped.

“Wait! They're at my school!”

Raven raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  


* * *

The three teens ran into the school's gym.

They looked up, seeing Amazo raising both fists, about to hit Superboy who was on the floor.

Kid Flash zoomed in and grabbed Superboy.

"Yoink!"

He swept him away from the android and brought him over to where the remaining two were.

Robin launches a disk at Amazo.

“ **Martian Manhunter**.” Amazo says, just before the disk could hit him, his body becoming intangible, making the disk go through him, exploding behind him.

Raven threw a blast of magic at the Android.

" **Access: Captain Atom**." Amazo said, his body turning solid, making the blast bounce off him, hitting the ceiling above.

“ **Access: Red Tornado**.” a tornado forms under its feet, moving towards the teens.

As they’re hit, Kid Flash is thrown back into the nearby wall, Superboy hits the bleachers, Robin and Raven hitting the court.

Kid Flash got up to see Amazo standing before him.

“ **Access: Captain Atom**.”

Kid gets up and runs away, to avoid being hit by the blast.

“ **Access: Black Canary**.” Amazo threw a pulse of sound wave into Kid's path, which hit him, making him fly back.

"Superman.”

Superboy jumps at the Android with a punch, but he caught it, heading the Kryptonian, making him fly back into the bleachers.

" **Black Canary.** " He released a sound wave at Raven, who tried to disable him with her telekinesis, sending her flying towards Robin.

" **Martian Manhunter**.”

Amazo elongated his arms, grabbing the disks thrown at him by Robin.

Kid Flash, attempting to catch him off-guard, ran at him from behind, but the Android saw him coming.

“ **Superman**.” Amazo grabbed the speedster, and started squeezing him around his waist.

A bowstring snaps, catching Amazo’s attention.

“ **Martian Manhunter**.” Amazo turned intangible through the arrow that came flying, dropping Kid in the process.

The green-fletched arrow stuck itself in the ground just beside Robin and Raven.

The teens' eyes widen as he takes in the color of the arrow.

Raven turned her head towards the direction where the arrow came from and caught a glimpse of blonde ponytail hair, making her narrow her eyes.

Superboy charges at Amazo again..

“ **Access: Black Canary**.”

Amazo uses the same move Canary used when fighting Superboy, sending him flying back into the bleachers.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

" **Access: Martian Manhunter**."

Raven's blast went through him, destroying another part of the gym.

Robin threw a Batarang at the Android's head.

" **Superman**.”

Amazo released a laser blast from his eyes, about to hit Robin, but Kid Flash rushed in in the last minute, speeding the Boy Wonder out of the way.

Superboy climbs out of the rubble, then looks the gym.

Then he took a deep breath, sighing silently.

“ **Access: Black Canary.** ”

"Oh, yawn.” Ivo, who was there all along, yawned dramatically.

"Normally Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what’s the point? You’re all such poor copies of the originals.”

The monkeys laugh.

“So everyone keeps saying.” Superboy states, his anger coming back onto his face and flowing through his words.

“It makes me angry!”

Superboy leapt over Amazo, aiming his fists at Ivo.

Ivo squeaked, rolling out of the way, before the punch could hit him, but the force of the punch sent him flying into some bleachers.

Superboy turned back to the Android.

"Want to see me channel that anger?” He shouts.

“Great. He’s gone ballistic again.” Kid Flash said, as he, Raven and Robin stood watching the clone.

"Maybe not.” Robin said smirking.

“Amazo, protect your master. Priority Alpha.” Ivo commands, diving further down the bleachers to avoid getting crushed by Superboy.

“ **Captain Atom.** ”

Amazo stretches his hand, hitting Superboy, as the monkeys helped Ivo back on his feet.

“Anyone want to play keep-away?” Robin asked, before kicking Ivo in the back.

Amazo’s attention turns to Robin.

Raven then caught the Professor in an orb

"I'd love to." She said, replying to Robin's question, then she shot Ivo out of the orb, as if she was shooting out of a cannon.

Amazo turned to her next.

“Oh, oh, me, me!” Kid Flash yells, running on the other side of Amazo and catching its attention.

“ **Access: Superman**.”

Ivo stepped on Kid Flash's path at the last minute, sending the speedster flying towards the bleachers.

Robin threw a disk at Amazo's head.

“ **Martian Manhunter.** ” Amazo said, turning intangible just as Superboy jumps at it from behind.

“ **Superman**.” the android dictates.

Just before it turns tangible, Superboy's punch went through it's head.

The head sparked, before exploding sending Superboy flying back.

The Andriod’s headless body fell flat on the ground.

Robin runs up to the body.

“Help me disassemble him now!”

“Dude, the guy has no head.” Kid Flash said, holding his arm.

“Don’t take any chances.” Aqualad's voice sounds out, as he and Miss Martian enter the gym.

"I'll do it." Raven said, using her powers to disassemble the Android, in less then five seconds.

Miss Martian lands beside Superboy, glancing at him in concern.

"Superboy, are you alright?” she asks.

"Fine.” he said smiling, then looks to Robin

"Feeling the aster.” Robin smiles right back.

“Hey.” Kid Flash says, gaining their attention. “Where’s Ivo?”

The Professor was no where to be found.  
  


* * *

**Mount Justice; August 4th; 1:06 EDT**   
  


The Team stands before Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Batman, and Green Arrow, being debriefed.

“The Amazo android is in again safely being analyzed at the two separate STAR Labs but Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he’s arguably more dangerous than the Android.” Aqualad informs.

“Capturing the professor will be a League priority.” Canary said.

“But we understand that your mission encountered other complications.” Martian Manhunter states, crossing his arms.

Aqualad, Robin, Raven and Kid Flash glare at Superboy, who looked away.

“Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League.” Batman said

“The whole League?” Superboy asked doubtingly, a certain Blue Boy Scout in mind.

“Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads.” Batman answered, making Superman give a small smile.

“Of course, there’s no shame in asking for help. That’s why the League exists. Because there’s some problems even we can’t handle individually.”

“Please. If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask.” Robin drawled out.

Raven pulled out the arrow from earlier.

"Look familiar?”

Batman took it from her.

"You were following us. Babysitting! You still don’t trust us!” Robin said angrily.

Batman passes the arrow to Green Arrow.

"We didn’t follow you.”

Green Arrow pulls an arrow out of his own quiver, holding them side by side.

The colors on the shaft of the arrows, where different shades of green.

Robin’s eyes widen.

“And that’s not your arrow. But that means…."

"Speedy!” Kid Flash said excitedly.

“He has our backs.” Aqualad agrees.

Kid Flash rushes forward, taking the arrow from Green Arrow.

“Souvenir!”

Batman and Green Arrow share a look, that did not go unnoticed by Raven who narrowed her eyes at them in suspicion.

Superboy clears his throat and steps up to Black Canary.

She turned to him.

"I’m ready.”

“Good. Because I’m here.” Black Canary assured, smiling at him.

* * *

**Gotham; August 5th; 8:03 EDT**   
  


Artemis Crock stepped into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Nice jacket."

She gasped, turning around, raising her fists out of instinct.

But she saw no one there.

"Who's there? I have fists and I'm not afraid to use them."

Raven materialized out of a wall in front of her.

"Calm down lady. Sheez." The heroine said, walking towards the blonde, putting her hand on her hip.

Artemis gasped.

"Raven? The Night hero?" She asked surprised.

"Oh, so you know me?" Raven asked, walking past her to the table behind them.

"Of course, everyone in Gotham knows who you are."

"Hmmm. That's nice." Raven said, picking up one of the pictures on the table.

It was a picture of a blonde man, with a black haired woman, and two girls, one blonde, the other black haired.

"So….what are you doing here?" Artemis asked cautiously.

"Well……I came to see the person who shot that arrow that saved Kid Flash."

Artemis' eyes widened.

"I….I don't know what you're talking about." She said, crossing her arms, looking away.

Raven raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? You don't want to play that game with me."

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Raven, who stared at her back.

Finally, the blonde sighed, giving in.

"How'd you find out?"

Raven looked to the window in the room.

"Race you to the roof and I'll tell you how."

"Wait, what?"

Before Artemis could blink, Raven materialized through her roof.

Artemis sighed, before climbing out the window.

Artemis climbed to the roof, seeing Raven resting on the railing.

She walked towards her.

"So how did you find out?"

Raven shrugged.

"I caught a glimpse of your hair that day. And when Green Arrow confirmed that the Arrow wasn't his, my suspicions only grew. The boys were so convinced the Arrow was Speedy's, but everyone knew that all his arrows are red fletched, not green. And then Batman and Green Arrow exchanged a look, that I couldn't ignore. So I got digging."

"Wow, you are quite the detective." Artemis said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nowhere near the Boy Wonder. Normally I'd just brush it off, and let it slide, but I was curious. And my curiosity was satisfied." Raven turned to look at the girl.

"Artemis Crock, daughter of Helena Bertanalli, formerly known as Huntress, and the infamous Sportsmaster. Sister to the new thieving menace in town, Cheshire."

"Hey! That's too much information!" Artemis said offended.

"Calm down. It's not such a big deal. I don't get why you're getting so worked up."

But suddenly, Artemis looked away, and Raven sensed her emotions.

"Oh. Now I know why. You feel ashamed and disappointed that you come from a family of criminals." Raven said bluntly, making Artemis turn to glare at her.

"Okay you know what? This conversation is over!" She turned to walk away.

"If it's any comfort, my family isn't the best either." Raven said, making Artemis pause.

"My father was a demon, who impregnated my mother for the purpose of creating a portal for him to come into our world. My mom died, leaving me in the hands of the people of Azarath. People always saw me as the devil incarnate. In a way, that was true."

Artemis walked back to the railing, standing beside Raven as she talked.

"Years later, my father rose again, and it was time for me to fulfill my destiny. At the end, I had to defeat my father and trap him away for a long time. Then I got adopted by a British sorcerer, who has no experience in raising a child."

"I'm sorry, I……"

"Don't be. I guess I was a little nosy." Raven admitted.

"It was fun though, playing detective. I got to meet the new member of the team before everyone else."

Artemis smiled at the girl, who gave her a small smile in return.

"Thanks."

"It's okay." They both turned to look at the night sky.

"So what are they like? The team I mean."

Raven shrugged.

"They're okay. You would definitely fit in. Unlike me."

Artemis turned to her at that last statement.

Raven gave her one last nod, before taking off into the air.

"Welcome to the team, Artemis."  
  
  


* * *

_**Hi guys!** _

_**Okay so I totally made up the date and time of that last part so it could fit in with the story.** _

_**I think it fits, cause I made it like two days before the next episode.** _

_**Speaking of the next episode, I want to ask a favor of you guys.** _

**_Especially to those who are involved in the Fanarts._ **

**_Can you please do a Fanart of the gang at the beach, since that's what's starts the next episode._ **

_**And if it's possible, can it be submitted before Monday?** _

_**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.** _

_**See you later lovelies.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit your Fanarts here:
> 
> rehobothmatthew on Instagram
> 
> matthewrehoboth@gmail.com on email


	6. Infiltrator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well no one submitted a Fanart for this so, y'all can use your imagination.

**Mount Justice; August 8th; 9:58 EDT**

Kaldur, M’gann, Robin, Raven, and Superboy all stood at the bank of the river, at the beach.

They were all dressed in swimsuits, though Raven wore a large blanket over her shoulders, that flowed down to her knees, covering her body.

They carried a picnic basket, a volleyball, and a bogey board.

M’gann stepped forward, stretching her arms. 

“Hello, Megan. We should hit the beach every day.”

Robin smiles, then lowers his head.

“First, a moment of silence for our… absent comrade.” He said in a solemn voice.

M’gann drops her head too.

“Poor Wally.” she echoes.

“Welp!” Robin said, perking up. “Last one in the water is a rotten papaya.”

He said, and ran into the water, jumping in.

“Hey!” M'gann said laughing, running after him.

Kaldur laughed, joining them in the water.

The three play around in the water when they realized someone wasn’t in with them.

“Raven why don’t you join us? The water's great.” Robin said, waving her over.

Raven shook her head, drawing back.

“No thanks. I’d rather stay here.” She said.

"Why?" Kaldur asked.

"Don't tell me you're scared of the water." Robin said teasingly.

"I….I just feel uncomfortable." Raven replied, wrapping the blanket tightly around her and drawing back more.

"Oh, is it the swimsuit?" M'gann asked, swimming closer to the land.

"It's too revealing. It shows too much skin."

"It's a swimsuit, what'd you expect?" Robin asked laughing. "Come on, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Yeah Raven, let's see it."

Raven took a deep breath.

"O….okay."

She dropped the blanket off her shoulder, revealing a black and gray two piece, that fits her figure perfectly.

Robin's jaw dropped and his cheeks were painted with red.

"Wow. You look great Raven." M'gann complimented, making Raven blush.

"Well come on."

"Well….you see….I…. actually……"

Superboy walked up behind her and picked her up, placing her over his shoulder.

She tried protesting but he took her to the river, and threw her in.

Robin laughed as she came out from under the water, spitting water from her mouth.

She glared at him, and then smirked, using her powers to create a wave, drenching him.

M'gann started laughing, until she too was drenched with water.

Raven laughed, pointing at them

Robin and M'gann exchanged smirks and they both splashed her, starting a small water fight.

The three turn to see Superboy still standing at the bank of the river.

M'gann used her telekinesis to push him in, and Raven drenched him with water.

He looked up at his teammates, and they all started laughing.

* * *

Hot dogs roast on the grill the Team has set up, 

Robin picks one up with a fork to eat it. Rather than with a bun like the rest of the Team.

"So you don't go down to the beach much?" Robin asked Raven who sat beside him.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Well I figured if you went to the beach often, you'll feel less uncomfortable in a swimsuit."

"You're right, I rarely go down to the beach. The only time I do is when I have to sacrifice a living human for the sake of renewing my powers and becoming more demonic." She said in her monotone voice, her eyes burning making her teammates give her horrified looks.

"I'm just kidding." She said letting out a small laugh, making them sigh. "I do go to beaches. I just don't come go for the purpose of swimming and stuff like that."

* * *

The team split into teams of two, Girls Vs Boys, with Superboy as the referee.

Kaldur serves the volleyball, getting it over the net, where M'gann bumps it to Raven who spikes it back at the other two.

* * *

M’gann pats the tip of the sand mountain, while Robin pats the other side.

The mountain built on Superboy.

Raven used her powers to construct little figures of the team, while Kaldur stood beside her, pouring more sand.

* * *

  
**Recognize:**

**Kid Flash; B-0-3**

  
Kid Flash appears in the zeta tube, wearing a pair of swim trunks and holding a surfboard, a picnic basket and a beach ball in his arms.

“The Wall-man is here! Let’s get this party star……!” 

He trips as he walks forward, and the beach ball falls from his arms.

He looks up to see the beach ball bounce past Green Arrow and Batman, the Dark Knight glaring at him.

"…..ted.” he finishes weakly.

His teammates all stare at him with smirks on their faces.

“Wall-man, huh?” a new voice asks, Aqualad stepping aside so Kid Flash can see her.

Decked out in green with an arrow on her chest and a bow in hand.

“I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?”

Wally ignores her question as he steps up beside Robin, Raven and M’gann.

“Uh, who’s this?” he asked, gesturing to her.

“Artemis, your new teammate.” she said smugly.

“Kid Flash. Never heard of you.” Wally said, glaring at her..

“Um, she's my new protégé.” Green Arrow said stepping up.

“Wha….what happened to your old one?” Wally asked in disbelief.

Just then, the zeta tubes light up.

  
**Recognize:**

**Speedy; B-0-7**

  
“Well for starters, he doesn’t go by Speedy anymore.” Roy states, walking out of the Zeta Tube. 

“Call me Red Arrow.” 

“Roy. You look…." Green Arrow begins, but Red Arrow cuts him off as he walks to the center of the training circle.

“Replaceable.” he nearly growls, his gaze zeroing in on Artemis.

“It’s not like that. You told me you were going solo.” Green Arrow said.

“So why waste time finding a sub?” Red Arrow rhetorically questions angrily. 

“Can she even use that bow?”

“Yes, she can.” Artemis said getting into Red Arrow's face.

“Who are you?” Wally asks.

“I’m his niece.” 

“She’s my niece.” Green Arrow and Artemis said at the same time.

“Another niece?” Robin asked teasingly.

“But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the Team, and we have no quota on archers.” Kaldur said, stepping up to Red Arrow.

And if we did, you know who we’d pick.” Wally said, not bothering to hide the obvious tone in his voice.

“Whatever, Baywatch, I’m here to stay.” Artemis said, her hand on her waist.

“You come to us for a reason?” Raven asked, already tired of all the drama.

“Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette.” Red Arrow said.

Robin smiled, pulling up her data on his hologlove, the data showing on the screen around them.

“Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City- vanished two weeks ago.”

“Abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadows.” Roy corrects.

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?” Robin asked excitedly.

“Hard-core.” Wally agrees, as he and Robin fistbump.

"I already rescued her.” Red Arrow said bluntly, walking towards the screen.

“Only one problem.” He pulled out a small grey box which brings up a larger screen in front of the ones Robin put up. 

“The Shadows had already coerced her into making a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn’t mere destruction. It’s theft. The infiltrators eat and story raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen data to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech.” he finishes.

“Perfect for extortion, manipulation, and power broking. Yeah. Sounds like the Shadows.” Artemis said

“Like you know anything about the Shadows.” Wally scoffs, a smirk falling onto his face.

But then Artemis smirks back.

“Who are you?!” He asked enraged!!!

“Roquette’s working on a virus to render the Fog inert.” Red Arrow continued, ignoring the spat between the two.

“But if the Shadows know she can do that…” Raven begins, quietly.

“They’ll target her." Red Arrow finishes.

"Right now, she’s off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school’s computer lab.”

“You left her alone?” Green Arrow asked, shocked.

“She’s safe enough for now.” Roy answered.

“Then let’s, you and I, keep her that way.” Green Arrow said, stepping closer to Red Arrow.

“You and I? Don’t you want to take your new protégé?” Red Arrow asked angrily.

Green Arrow was about to speak, but Batman placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

He looked back at the Dark Knight who gave him a look. 

“You brought this to the Team. It’s their mission, which means it’s hers now, too.” Green Arrow says calmly.

Roy scoffs. 

“Then my job’s done.” 

He walked towards the zeta tube.

**Recognize:**

**Speedy-**

“That’s Red Arrow, B-0-7, update.”

Roy corrects. 

The Zeta Tube beeps, recognizing the update, and transporting him away.

* * *

**Happy Harbor; August 8th; 21:59 EDT**

  
Outside Happy Harbor High, M’gann, Raven and Superboy are on the roof with the Bioship camouflaged over their heads. 

Inside the school Aqualad checks the window to the hallway by the Computer Lab.

“Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the Shadows intercepting our comms.”

She did so.

“ _Everyone online_?” she asks.

“ _Ohh. This is weird._ ” Artemis said groaning.

“ _And distracting. Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough_.” Dr. Serling said coding on the computer.

“ _Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull_?” She said in annoyance.

Kid Flash sits on a window ledge eating a granola bar, Robin is looking out of the partially opened blind of the same window row but hidden by the pillar. 

“ _Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you_?” The speedster asked.

“ _Pot, kettle. Have you met_?” Artemis asks.

“ _Hey hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the Team_.” Kid Flash said offended.

“ _That is so not on me_.”

“ _Fate of the world at stake._ ” Roquette said angrily.

“ _She started it_.” Kid Flash defends childishly.

“ _How about I just help Superboy, Raven and Miss Martian patrol the perimeter?_ ” Artemis asked, already walking away from her spot by the doctor.

“ _Good idea.”_ Aqualad asked, trying not to blow up.

“ _You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo._ ” Robin points out, smirking at the last tidbit of knowledge.

“ _What? No!_ ” Kid Flash said, his eyes wide.

“ _That was Speedy’s- I mean, Red Arrow’s… arrow. Right_?”

“ _Not so much.”_ Robin admits, teasing clear in his tone.

“ _Well, still not giving her the satisfaction_.” Kid Flash said grumpily.

“ _You know, I can still hear you!_ ” Artemis said walking outside.

Wally grips his head and groans aloud. 

_“I couldn't get the Justice League.”_ Roquette grumbles to herself.

"Well you're stuck with us. So get over it." Raven said, her voice angry and commanding, tired of all the brawls.

“ _The virus won’t be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it_?” Aqualad asked standing behind the doctor.

“ _My utility fog is not a weapon. It’s science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I’d have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and assassinate me written in neon._ ” Roquette said.

Aqualad places his hand on her shoulder. 

“ _We will protect you_.”

She glances back as the dark-skinned Atlantean then hitting the enter key to begin tracking the Fog. 

“ _Tracking the Fog now_.” 

* * *

Superboy circles the perimeter, coming to a stop when he hears bushes rustling. 

Following the sound, he leaps to the roof of the school and strides across it with precision, grace, and ease, landing behind a tense M’gann, Raven and Artemis. 

But then he relaxes when he saw that the girls were less tense than he was.

Then he turned to walk away.

“ _Mmm...that boy._ ” Artemis said dreamily, making Superboy turn to her surprise, but kept walking away.

“ _He can hear you. We can all hear you_.” Miss Martian said with a sour tone.

“ _Oh, I know._ ” Artemis replies, making Miss Martian's eyes wide in shock.

“ _Miss Martian_ ,” Aqualad’s voice cuts in. 

“ _Dr. Roquette has located the Fog. Reconfigure the Bioship so that Robin, Raven and Superboy can pursue_.”

" _Thank God. I can't wait to get away from all this sexual tension_." Raven said getting up.

Miss Martian raises her right hand and the Bioship lands in the small field before the fence. 

“ _Ready_.”

Superboy, Raven and Robin run out to it quickly, the open hatch closing right on their heels.

The ship takes off quickly and smoothly.

* * *

"Robin to Aqualad." Robin called over the comms, as Raven flew the bioship.

“We’re over Philadelphia. We’ve located the Shadows’ next target, STAR Labs.”

They all watched as the large building crumbled beneath them.

“We’re too late.” Raven said, staring at the building.

“It’s destroyed, totally destroyed.” Robin said.

“The Fog decimated it.” Superboy added, eyes wide in shock.

"This is bad. STAR Labs is cutting-edge science, and now their secrets are in the hand of the enemy.” Robin said, anger seeping through his voice.

“What’s our next move?” Raven asks.

Aqualad looks back to the Doctor.

"Rescan for that Fog. Find it. We’re moving the doctor.”

* * *

“The next target’s a WayneTech Facility.” Robin said panicked, as Raven brought the Bioship to a stop just outside the building. 

“In theory, its system software could be used to hack the……” he pauses.

“The what?” Superboy asks expectantly.

“Doesn’t matter.” Robin tries to brush off, making Raven give him a suspicious look.

"Wh….what matters is WayneTech operates a 24-hour workforce. We’ll never evacuate the building in time.”

* * *

  
In the parking structure across the street, a dark grey van pulls into a parking space.

Inside is the cyclops holding the Fog, which he begins to activate.

* * *

  
Superboy, Raven and Robin stood by the hatch of the bioship.

“It’s downloading.” Robin informs, watching the progress on his Hologlove.

The sound of a van opening catches Superboy's attention.

Inside the van, he recognized the container holding the Fog.

“Don’t need it!” he growls.

“Superboy!” 

The Kryptonian ignored the Boy Wonder's cry of protest, jumping out of the Bioship and towards the cyclops.

Before he could reach the man, he released a laser beam at Superboy, which sent him flying backwards to the parking lot, unmoving.

The cyclops turns back to the container and releases the Fog.

“No!” Robin called out, before using his grappling hook to fly towards the building, through a small hole in the back, Raven behind him.

The security guard can only watch the cloud go by in shock. 

“What in the….” he cuts himself off as he sees Robin and Raven fly past him.

“Hey! You can’t come in here!” He yells at the two, who pay him no mind. 

Then he grabbed his walkie talkie. “Unauthorized entry!”

Raven stopped and turned back at the approaching fog.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted, her eyes glowing white, as she used her powers to create a barrier blocking the Fog from moving any further.

"Go do your thing." She said back at Robin who smiled at her, before running forward.

* * *

The gated doors start coming down ahead of the Boy Wonder. 

“WayneTech-Override: R-G-4.” Robin calls out.

The nearly closed gate rises, giving him enough room to roll underneath and keep running.

* * *

  
Raven struggled to hold off the Fog as it was pushing hard against her barrier.

Just then, the barrier started to break.

"Oh no you don't." Raven growled, her eyes glowing brighter, magnifying the intensity of her magic, pushing the Fog back.

"Hurry up Boy Wonder." She said, her voice strained.

Robin runs in through the door, heading right for the computer. 

* * *

A female worker watched as Robin pulled out a USB cable from his Hologlove.

“What’s going on?” she asked confused. 

Robin attached the cord to the computer. 

“What are you doing?”

Robin ignores her as his screen comes to life. 

“Please be linked to the mainframe. Please be linked to the mainframe.”

* * *

  
Raven's arms tire out, and she droops a little.

But that was enough time for the Fog to break through the barrier, rushing into the facility.

She created a shield over her head as the Fog rushed past her.

"Come on Robin." She said to herself.  
  


* * *

Robin stares at his Hologlove, watching the status of the virus download. 

Suddenly the screen of the computer he's logged on to goes red.

Inside the computer, the Fog Bots turn red mere seconds before exploding.

Robin turns to watch as the Fog Cloud behind him turns red before disappearing.

The woman behind the counter breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Yes! The infiltrators have been outfiltrated!” The Boy Wonder exclaimed in victory.

* * *

  
Raven sighed as the Fog disappeared, and she slumped.

Robin ran towards her, kneeling next to her.

He picked her up, leaning her against himself.

"Hey, we did it." Robin said, smiling at her.

"Good job Boy Wonder." She complimented, making Robin's smile grow wider.

* * *

  
Raven and Robin walk out of Wayne Tech, meeting up with Superboy, who stood beside cyclops unconscious body.

"So, back to the cave?" The Kryptonian asked, hands on his hips.

Robin nodded. "Back to the cave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can submit your Fanarts to me here:
> 
> rehobothmatthew on Instagram
> 
> matthewrehoboth@gmail.com on email


	7. Denial

**Mount Justice; August 19th, 19:39 EDT**

“INITIATE- COMBAT TRAINING.

The girls and Wally watch as Kaldur and Superboy circle each other.

"3 2 1"

The two started fighting, both throwing punches at each other, at the same time trying to avoid each other's fists.

“Kaldur’s uh, nice, don't you think?” Artemis said to M'gann, who was standing beside Raven.

“Handsome. Commanding. You should totally ask him out.”

“He’s like a big brother to me.” M'gann replied.

“But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally.” 

The girls turn to the speedster who was eating a burrito.

“You're so full of passion and he's so full of……uh……of…”

“It.” Raven surprisingly answers, making the other girls laugh.

"Oh, but you know who would make the perfect couple? Raven and Robin." M'gann said, looking back at the younger girl, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ooh you're so right. I can totally see it. I mean it's obvious they like each other, I mean with the way they always glance at each other when the other's not looking." Artemis said.

"Right? I thought I was the only one who saw those." M'gann added.

"Um….you two know I'm standing right here. Right?" Raven asked the girls who immediately started laughing.

"We know." Artemis answered.

Kaldur and Superboy charged at each other, and Superboy was able to grab Kaldur's shoulders, throwing him on to the floor.

**Fail**

**Aqualad**

Superboy stands up straighter, brushing off his hands. 

“Black Canary taught me that.” He said, before helping Kaldur to his feet.

Red Tornado drops out of a hole in the ceiling, catching everyone's attention.

Wally sped up to him.

“Do you have a mission for us?”

“Mission assignments are the Batman’s responsibility.” Tornado responds.

“Yeah. Well, the Batman is with the Robin, doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham but you’re heading somewhere, right?” 

The team walk up to them.

“Hot date or a……a mission.”

“If we can be of help...” Kaldur added, more formally.

Tornado looks the Team over for a moment. 

“This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old.” The android said, pulling up the Hologlove.

“Guy doesn’t look a day over ninety.” Wally said to Artemis.

M’gann steps up, on his left, immediately drawing the ginger’s attention away from the archer.

“And he has been missing for twenty-three days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your Mentor’s Justice League.” 

The picture on the screen turned to Dr. Fate.

“Of course. Nelson was Earth’s Sorcerer Supreme. He was Doctor Fate.” Raven said, stepping forward.

“Pfft. More like Doctor Fake, guy knows a little advanced science and Dumbledore's it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes.” Wally whispered to Artemis.

“Kent may just be on one of his… walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate. The source of the Doctor’s mystic might, and it unwise to leave such power unguarded.” Tornado continued.

“He’s like the great sorcerer-priests and priestesses of Mars, I would be honored to help find him.” M’gann said.

“Me too.” Wally said, his hand shooting up, making everyone turn to him surprised. 

“So honored, I can barely stand it. Magic rocks.” 

Wally said, his hand in a rock-and-roll gesture, making Artemis roll her eyes at him, annoyed.

"Wow, an opportunity to meet one of the greatest purest magic users ever. I can't wait." Raven said excitedly, making everyone turn to her, surprised at her tone.

"I mean…." She cleared her throat. "So are we going or not?" She asked, now in her monotone voice, crossing her arms.

“Take this, it is the key to the Tower of Fate.” Tornado says, offering up an old brass key. 

Aqualad takes it from his waiting hand.

“What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?” Wally said flashing M'gann a smile.

* * *

The team are in the Bioship heading to Dr Fate's sanctum.

“So, Wally when did you realize your honest affinity for sorcery?” Artemis asked smugly.

“Well, I- I don’t like to brag…." Wally starts out stuttering. "……but, uh before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered become a wizard myself.” 

Artemis rolls her eyes, and Kaldur looks away from KF.

"I find that hard to believe." Raven said suspiciously.

"Well I….I….um…" Wally stuttered, but M'gann's voice cuts through.

“We’ve reached Tornado’s coordinates, but…."

**Salem; August 19th; 20:22 EDT**

The camouflaged Bioship slowly comes to a stop at an open field.

There's nothing around, except an old abandoned theater.

“Nothing’s there.” Superboy said.

“Take us down.” Aqualad commands. 

Outside the bioship is a mangy orange cat with deep red markings around its body.

The cat's eyes glow, seeing the Bioship, before walking back into the theater.

Wally skids to a stop in the middle of the field they parked the bioship next to. 

“Nothing. This isn’t simple camouflage.” Be said to Artemis.

“What do you think, adaptive micro-optoelectronics combined phase shifting?” Artemis asked smugly.

“Absolutely…” Wally starts, but as M’gann appears in his line of sight the slight smile drops from his face. 

“Not. Clearly mystic powers are at work here.” He said, making Artemis glare at him.

  
Unnoticed behind the teens, three people watch them from behind, the youngest, a pale boy was holding the cat from earlier. 

The old man, Kent Nelson, was bound.

The boy turned to look at the other man holding a wand.

“Hey, Abra Kadabra, are you using adaptive micro-optoelectronics combined with phase shifting?”

“Yes.” Abra Kadabra begrudgingly responds.

"So what do we do now?" M'gann asked.

Raven's senses tingled, and she stepped forward to an open space in front of them.

Raising her hand, she used her magic to feel the space in front of her.

"There's something here. Something magical, I can sense it."

She looks back to the key in Kaldur's hand.

"A test of faith." She looked up at him. "Can I have the key?"

Kaldur handed the key over to her and she took a deep breath.

"Stand behind me." She said to Aqualad, who took a step back.

Raven raised the key, and pushed it forward, as if she was inserting it into a lock.

It clicked.

She turned the key in the lock, and then suddenly a giant stone tower came into view.

Artemis and Wally glance up at the tower in surprise.

Raven step back, making Kaldur step forward, placing a hand on her shoulder, giving her a good work pat.

Kaldur pushed the door open, going through, the team following behind him.

Once everyone was inside, the door closed behind them, immediately disappearing.

“Uh, where’d the door go?” Superboy asked.

A small projection of Kent Nelson suddenly popped up.

“Greetings. You have entered with a key, but the Tower does not recognize you. State your purpose and intent.” 

The projection said.

Wally looks back at M’gann before smiling. 

“We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate.” he said with an overdramatic smile.

Kent looked at him with a disbelieving look, before disappearing.

Wally looked around confused, before a cracking sound is suddenly heard.

The floor suddenly gives way, and the team goes through, falling towards the hot lava below.

The team scream as they fall.

Raven casted a spell, catching everyone in an orb, but not before Superboy's boots touch the lava, disintegrating instantly.

“Those were my favorite boots,” he said annoyed, breathing heavily. “This Kent better be worth it.”

Raven tried to fly up, but she realized that she couldn't do so, as the tower seemed to resist her magic.

Suddenly they started descending again.

"Oh no, the tower is resisting my powers."

M'gann panted, wiping the sweat from her forehead, as the heat started affecting her.

“Ugh, I’m so hot.”

“You sure are.” Wally said, smiling dreamily at her.

“Wally!” Artemis exclaimed, annoyed with him.

“Hey, inches above sizzling death, I’m entitled to speak my mind!” He snaps.

Kaldur also wipes the sweat off his forehead.

“My physiology and M’gann’s are susceptible to heat, we must find a way to climb out quickly.”

“Hello, Megan.” M’gann said through gasps. 

“We never… truly answered the question.” She turned her head upward.

"Red Tornado… sent us… to see if… Mr. Nelson and the Helmet… were safe.”

A panel appeared above the lava, and Raven dropped her arms, releasing everyone from her orb, panting slightly as Artemis rushed to help her up.

“This platform. It should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch.” Kaldur said, touching it with both hands.

“Don’t worry Megalicious, I gotcha.” Wally says, helping the Martian to her feet.

“Enough!” Artemis said angrily, having enough.

She pushed the speedster to a wall.

“Your little impress M’gann at all cost game nearly got us all barbecued.”

“When did this become my fault?” Wally asked glaring at the blonde.

“When you lied to that whatever-it-was and called yourself a true believer.” Artemis answered.

“Wally?” M’gann asked, stunned. “You don’t believe?”

Wally glares at Artemis before speaking out in exacerbation. 

“Fine. Fine! I lied about believing in Magic! But Magic’s the real lie, it’s all a major load!”

“Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. The Mystic Mages created the skin icons that power my Water Bearers.” Kaldur said.

“Dude, you ever hear of Bioelectricity? Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered Magic too. Today, it’s all a bunch of tricks.” Wally answered.

"So what do you think my powers are? Energy and air manipulation?" Raven asked.

"Exactly!" He replied.

"Wally, my powers are purely magic. Dark magic to be exact."

"Hey, Arthur C. Clarke's law states that, any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."

“You’re pretty closed-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers.” Artemis spoke up.

“That’s science. I recreated the Flash’s experiment, and here I am!” Wally answered. 

“Everything can be explained by science.”

“Let us test that theory.” Kaldur said smirking, grabbing a handle in the floor.

“Wait, the backdraft from the lava will roast us alive!” Wally protests, but Kaldur opens it anyway.

The small door opens, however, with a snow flurry. Accompanied by gusting winds and an expansive tundra-space beyond.

“It’s snow!” M’gann cried cheerfully.

Artemis looks up at Wally with a smirk. 

“Do you ever get tired of being wrong?” 

* * *

  
The team jumped through, landing in the snow below. They looked up to see the gateway floating above them, and then it disappeared in a flash.

Wally turned to see the whole team looking at him expectantly.

“Well?” Artemis asked, a smug look on her face.

“Ever hear of String Theory? We’re in a pocket dimension.” Wally answered.

“Ugh.” Artemis growled.

“What’s that?” M’gann questions. 

There was a cane floating above the ground.

Artemis and Raven walked over to it.

“Ooooh, maybe it’s Kent’s magic wand.” Wally said sarcastically. 

He sped over to it, grabbing it the same time the girls did.

“I got it.” The trio said in unison. 

Then it begins to glow gold. 

“Huh? I can’t let go!”

The cane flew up, taking the trio with it.

The three remaining exchange a worried look.

* * *

The trio landed on a platform, and see the three people.

Abra Kadabra torturing Kent Nelson.

"Abra Kadabra.” Wally said growling.

“Well, would you look at that.” Kent said smiling slightly.

The cane, sensing it's master, glowed a bright gold, Kent's body growing gold too. 

Kent's body flew towards the cane.

He grabbed the cane from the teens, his bounds immediately coming loose.

“In here.” Kent said, standing up and using his cane to create an elevator in the wall. 

All four rush in.

"No! No! No!” The pale teen said angrily.

“I want that Helmet!” he raised his hands, red magic gathering as the door to the elevator begins to shut. 

“I want it! I want it! I want it!” the red lightning only hitting after the doors are fully shut.

* * *

The four stand in the elevator, Raven fidgeting slightly.

“I’m Kent Nelson. By the way.” Kent said to the teens.

“No duh.” Wally mumbles. 

Artemis elbowed him in the chest. "Ow!"

“I’m Artemis. Miss Manners here, is Wally.”

"That's nice. And you dear?" Kent asked looking down at Raven.

"Oh I….I'm Raven." She said nervously.

“Well, Raven, we’re up against an opponent that with tremendous mystic power.” Kent said.

“Abra Kadabra?” Wally asked then scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Flash proved that he uses futuristic technology to simulate Magic. Guy’s all show and no biz.”

“Right you are.” Kent agreed.

Wally smiled proudly at Artemis, while Raven rolled her eyes at them.

“He is?” Artemis asked stunned.

“Abra is a charlatan. But Klarion, the Witch Boy, kid with the cat, he’s an actual Lord of Chaos, the ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate.” Kent explained.

“Right.” Wally drawls. “You’re a Lord of Order.” 

“Oh, no. Not me. I'm just an old coot Fate used to put on. Until my wife Inza convinced me there was more to life.” Kent said smiling. He opened a pocket watch with his wife's picture in it. 

“Ah, she was a real pistol, that Inza.” then snapping it shut and getting back on track.

“Any who, Klarion’s after the Helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium.”

Raven stood quietly, looking at the Lord Of Order in anxiety.

"You haven't quite said anything since dear." Kent said to the girl.

"Oh….I….I….um……I just can't believe I'm standing next to the embodiment of Dr Fate. The greatest and purest magic user ever."

"Well I think that's an overstatement." Kent said laughing slightly.

"I just don't think I'm….well…."

"You don't think you're worthy enough to stand next to someone like me. Because, your magic is…….how do you say……dark?"

Raven sighed.

"My magic isn't like yours sir. It destroys and brings sorrow and pain, not like pure magic."

"Dear, it doesn't matter if your magic is pure or dark. What really matters is how you use it, what you use it to do."

Kent said smiling at Raven, who gave a small smile back.

The elevator dinged and the doors open.

The four walk out, seeing a giant golden tower-bell hanging on the platform before them.

Behind them, a door opens through the ceiling. Superboy and Kaldur fall through, while Miss Martian levitates downward.

“Friends of yours?” Kent asked Wally as Raven and Artemis ran to them.

A bolt of electricity is shot at them, and they barely dodged it. 

They turned to see Kadabra and Klarion behind them 

“Friends of yours?!” Wally asked with sarcasm, before grabbing Kent and pulling him out of the way of Kadabra's next shot.

Artemis, Kaldur, Raven, Superboy, and M’gann are all forced to dodge it as well.

Kent and Wally crouch near the bell, but then Kent stands, hitting the bell with his cane, opening a small passage.

As the bell tolls, it gains both Klarion and Kadabra’s attention.

Klarion takes off in the air, with Teekl in his arms, following after Kent and Wally into the bell, leaving Kadabra with the rest of the team.

* * *

The team fight with Kadabra for a while only for the magician to trap them in electric cages.

"We need help. I'm contacting Wally, we need Dr. Fate." M'gann said.

She was about to when suddenly, she was trapped in her own cage 

Kadabra laughed mockingly.

"Pathetic. You kids didn't even put up a challenge against me. You're all too weak."

Raven grunted.

"No, I'm not loosing to a fake crappy magician."

Her eyes glowed white, and she broke out if her cage.

Raven floated in the air above Kadabra, her civilian clothes changing to her superhero suit.

"Now it's time for you to see some real magic." She said, glaring at Kadabra who raised his wand at her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

* * *

  
“Give it up, Nabu! Order went out of style in the 20th century.” Klarion shouts, still throwing magic, but they all hit a projection of Doctor Fate’s cross that acts as a shield.

“This battle is pointless.”

Dr Fate's voice rang out, lapping over both Kent's and Wally's voice.

“You sought to take the Helmet before it gained a host. But you are too late.”

“Shut it, you old fart!” Klarion snaps, drawing two large stone columns from the tower, and moving them so they slam against Doctor Fate’s sides.

Only for his symbol to show on the outside of the rock before it blows to pieces.

“Brat.” Doctor Fate snarls, before launching a golden wave at Klarion. 

He barely dodges and then disappears.

Doctor Fate releases his hold on the spell and begins to descend back to the tower roof.

Behind him, Klarion appears, hitting the wizard in the back with red lightning.

Inside the Helmet Wally cries out in pain, falling to his knees. 

“What gives?” He asked confused.

“Well, it is your body.” Kent states.

“Then let me control it. With Fate’s powers and my speed…."

“Sorry, Kid, doesn’t work that way. But you can see why I haven’t put on the Helmet in 65 years.”

“And if Fate loses this fight?” Wally asked, his eyes going wide.

Kent’s face turns somber. “You see Inza before I do.”

Wally’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open.

  
Klarion launches a red magic dragon at Fate’s falling form.

But just then, a shield forms over the wizard, forcing Klarion backward.

The teen shakes his head, only to see a raven rush at him, throwing him back to a wall.

Dr Fate slowly stands, seeing Raven standing in front of him, glaring at Klarion.

"Good timing." He said, standing next to the girl.

Klarion gets up, seeing the two magic users standing in front of him.

He growled. "Oh I hate interference."

He shot red dots in the air, then he held his hands out, shooting the dots at the two like bullets flying out of a gun.

Nabu took the lead this time, creating a shield, but it breaks, one hitting Raven.

Nabu took the sky, trying to avoid the shots, but then Klarion created red columns in the sky.

Nabu flew around trying to avoid the columns, but he gets hit by one, knocking him down to the ground.

“You’re out of practice, Nabu, and that pathetic host body, zero affinity for the mystic arts.” Klarion said mockingly

Klarion raises his hands, thunderclaps in the sky, as a full storm brews over the tower, red lightning raining down.

Raven rushes in front of Nabu, creating a shield that absorbed Klarion's lightning.

Then she shot them back at him, her eyes glowing white.

Klarion jumped out of the way 

He glared at her, and then shot an energy orb at her.

Raven countered with her own dark magic and the two blasts met in the middle, exploding in shades of dark and red.

"Hmmmn. Her dark magic is very powerful, she might be a good asset."

Teekl meows.

“I am paying attention, you stupid cat.” he snaps back.

Teekl mews again, her hackles rising as her body arches.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m winning.” Klarion emphasizes.

"I've read a lot about Klarion, including his weaknesses, if we're going to defeat him…."

"We're going to need to take out his backbone. Great thinking young mage." Nabu said, completing Raven's statement.

Then he turned to Klarion.

“It is difficult for a Lord of Order or Chaos to maintain a presence on the physical plane.” 

Fire swirled around him, and the Lord Of Order stood in the middle, while Raven materialized out of sight.

Klarion growled in anger and then lets out an inhumane scream.

He erupts in a red fire that covers him and Teekl before launching at Fate.

“I am bound to the Helmet and use a human host.” Fate continues, dodging all of Klarion’s attacks. 

Seeing a pause, he unleashes his own, which Klarion barely blocks with stone from the tower. 

“But that is not your way.”

Klarion drops the shield, his face contorted to look even more animalistic, and his eyes glowing red. 

“You’re babbling, Nabu.” his hands gathering red flames again.

“Am I?” Fate questions, drawing his hands to his chest. Where a yellow beam shoots out.

Klarion blocks, the beam hitting his shield.

With Fate distracting him, Raven appears behind Klarion and sends a blast of magic at Teekl, sending her flying back with a loud screech.

“Teekl!” Klarion shouts as Raven flew back over to Fate.

The Witch Boy turned to the two.

“I can’t believe you assault a defenseless pussycat.”

“We both know that creature is no cat, Witch Boy. And without your familiar you have no anchor in this reality.” 

Proving this, Klarion starts to fade from sight.

“Bully! Killjoy! Geezer!” Klarion lets out, throwing a tantrum.

Fate raises his hands, shooting another beam at Klarion. 

“Holy carp!” 

The Witch Boy yelps before jumping through a portal.

Another forming above Teekl, where he drops out and picks her up in his arms. 

“We're out of here!" But then he turned to Raven.

"I'm watching you."

Both of them dissolve into red wisps taking off into the sky.

Raven sighed turning to Dr Fate smiling a bit, before recognizing the familiar green eyes behind the helmet.

"Oh no. Wally." She gasped.

“Yes! That’s how we kick it on the earthly plane!” Wally cheers, still within the Helmet. 

Then he turned to Kent.

“Uhh, it……it’s over, right? Why isn’t Nabu taking off the Helmet?”

“Because the Earth needs Doctor Fate.” Nabu speaks up, an image of the Helmet appearing behind Wally and Kent. 

“I will not release this body.”

“He can’t do that!” Wally objects. Then looks to Kent. “Can he do that?”

“Can, but shouldn’t.” Kent says angrily.

“This is not the right candidate. The kid’s Soul belongs to the world of Science, not Sorcery.”

“True. But I do not appreciate being permanently hidden away, useless, and isolated for decades at a time. Chaos must not be allowed to reign.” Nabu snaps.

“That won’t happen again, the boy will take the Helmet and make sure you’re put to good use.” Kent speaks for Wally.

“Yeah. I swear.” Wally agrees, smiling brightly.

“And in the meantime, I’ll stick around, keep you company.” Kent says, a touch of sadness in his voice.

“Wait. What happened to you ascending? Seeing Inza?” Wally asked horrified.

“So, you believe now, eh? Don't sweat it, Kid. I'll spend a few millennia here, then see Inza.” 

He flips opening his pocket watch, looking at his wife's picture sadly.

“That’s the great thing about eternity. It’s eternal.”

“The bargain is acceptable.” Nabu says darkly.

“Some free advice before you go. Find your own little Spitfire one who won’t let you get away with nothing, for example, that…” 

Kent fades away, as the helmet came off.

Looking around Wally finds himself still on the roof.

"Wally. Oh thank goodness." Raven said in relief, her hand over her heart.

Wally glanced back at her sadly and walked over to where Kent laid on the roof.

He held the Helmet tightly in his hand, staring down at the old man, silently blaming himself.

Raven walked over to him and then stretched out her hand 

She hesitated, before placing her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

* * *

  
**GOTHAM; AUGUST 20TH, 3:04 EDT**

Raven walked silently on a pathway, with her hands in her pockets.

She comes to a patch of land, standing before it. Then she closed her eyes and opened it again.

Standing before her was a house that you'd swear you'd never seen when you looked before.

The House Of Mysteries.

Or to Raven, Home Sweet Home.

Raven walked towards the house, patting the doorpost as she walked through the door.

She walked through the creepy looking hallway, coming to a small living room.

There, John Constantine sat on a floating sofa, watching a soap opera on a TV that was also floating.

Raven shook her head at him.

"Hello." She greeted walking over to another part of the living room.

"How was your day? Do anything exciting?" John asked.

"Not really. But I met Dr Fate."

"The Lord Of Order? Pfft, he's boring." John drawled out, making Raven roll her eyes.

"He's one of the greatest wizards ever, I had the honor to fight by his side."

"Hardly an honor. More like, an opportunity that you need to pass off as a waste of time."

"Jealous?" Raven asked smirking.

John scoffed. "Of him, no way."

"Yeah right. I'm going to my room." Raven said walking past John's floating sofa.

"Hey, you never told me who you and the glowing magician fought against." John said

"Klarion."

John chocked a bit.

"The Witch Boy?"

"Huh uhn."

"Are you okay? Did you hurt you, or curse you, or posses you…." John asked frantically, levitating down from the sofa, coming to stand in front of Raven.

"No to all of that."

"Well did he say anything to you?"

"He just said he'll be watching me. I don't see how that's a big deal." Raven said shrugging.

John sighed.

"You need to be extra careful from now on. Klarion is not someone you should take likely."

"I know, I've read a lot about him in the archives."

"It's not just reading about him. He's extremely dangerous. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." 

John said sincerely, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder, looking at her with concern.

Raven blinked, before awkwardly shuffling his hand off her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself." She said stubbornly.

"Raven." John said in a warning tone, making her sigh.

"Fine, I'll be extra careful."

"Good."

Raven turned and walked to the doorway that lead to another passageway, before stopping.

"Goodnight." She said, turning back to John.

John smiled. "Goodnight love."

Raven turned away, hiding her smile, before walking over to her room.  
  


~ _**Hi guys.**_

_**How y'all doing? Good?** _

_**Anyway, here's another chapter for y'all.** _

_**So Raven met Dr Fate and she's a big fan. I tried to make her stay in character as much as possible. I really don't want to make a mistake with her and make her OOC, that's why I try as much as possible to take my time making sure Raven is the Raven we all know and love.** _

_**Also for Constantine too. I know the comics depicite him as dark, moody, angsty, a player and stiff like that, but I've always imagined him to be this cocky, egoistic, fun loving guy.** _

_**So, I'm trying to base his character off my imaginations and some of the attributes they gave him in the DC series Justice League Action.** _

_**Anyway, next chapter will probably be up by Saturday or so, and I'm so excited for it** _

_**I'm gonna give you guys a teaser for it, you're gonna see a bit of Raven-Constantine father daughter moment.** _

_**Oh and if anyone has a Fanart of that, Raven and Constantine being father and daughter, send it to me and it'll be the main picture for the next chapter.** _

_**Send it to me on Instagram @rehobothmatthew,** _

_**Or on Gmail at matthewrehoboth@gmail.com.** _

__

_**Oh and one more thing, does anyone know where I can get the translation for Aqualad's language, I need it for the next few chapters, so if you can tell me, I would really appreciate it.** _

_**Thanks a lot.** _

_**Bye, see you later lovelies.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send your Fanarts to me here:
> 
> rehoboth matthew on Instagram
> 
> matthewrehoboth@gmail.com on email


End file.
